Hogwarts: I Defy Thee!
by J.L. McD
Summary: Amalin finds out she's a witch and doesn't want to go to Hogwarts. Backlash insues and will they stop her or will someone push her to be worse? Rated PG13 due to language.
1. Discovering I'm a Witch

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of J.K. Rowling' "Harry Potter". The only person that belongs to me is Amalin… And of course any other characters I create throughout the making of this fanfic.

A/N: This fanfic was originally meant to show why I should never be made into a Hogwarts character. However, upon starting to write it, I realized that only in very few ways did it at all show anything that in any way would be something I would do. Therefore, this is about a Girl who finds out she's a witch and believe it or not doesn't want to go to Hogwarts and because of this she creates great amounts of mischief and graces everyone by letting them hear her witty*cough* remarks. This is your one last chance to turn back before I begin. If you don't like my fanfic because of certain content then don't say I didn't give you another change to turn back. For those who decide to stay, I think this will be great fun regardless of language. Thank you.

~**~**~**~**~

****

**Discovering I'm a Witch**

I used to think I was normal and so did everyone else. Till my parents decided to utterly destroy my life by telling me that, surprise, surprise! I was a witch. I know when most people think of witches they think _"Ew!!! Green faced warty witch, GET AWAAAAAY!!!!"_ and then being the pussies they are they run away and hide. Well, witches are nothing like that. I'm a witch, I'm NOT green and I'm MOST DEFINITELY not covered in warts. 

Silly muggles, yeah, that's what you are. Don't know what a muggles is? Well, you're not magical, you're what I used to be; absolutely nothing. That is, before I found out I was a witch.

By now you're probably wondering who I am. Well, hello you muggle pussies. I am Am, short for Amalin. I come from a family where my parents are out to totally and absolutely destroy my life. Just when things start to look good, they always come rushing in to put an end to it. This being just another example; here, I'll show you what I mean.

I was just getting home from school. I had had the greatest day I had ever had in what I would consider my life. The cutest boy in school had finally noticed me. ME, of all people he chose to notice today; he notice me. Not that there was anything wrong with me I guess, other than the fact that my hair was Shit brown and it never fell the way I wanted it to. There was also the fact that I was slightly overweight and the only reason I didn't get picked on by people because of my weight problem was because I was so much taller that I could knock them into the ground rather easily. The only two things I truly liked about myself were my creativity and my blue eyes. 

When my parents told me that I was a witch, I FREAKED!!! I got so angry. I just couldn't ever win in my life and I was tired of it. I became so angry that my mother could have sworn she'd seen smoke coming out of my ears and I started to make the house rumble as if there were an earthquake that attacked only our house. 

With time I'd learned to accept the fact that whether I liked it or not, I was going to this Magic School for Prissies called Hogwarts.

My parents got all excited when I finally said I would go. _"Like I had a Fucking Choice" I thought to myself. _

Once I saw Diagon Alley though, I must admit I didn't mind the Hocus Pocus world as much anymore but, I still hated that whether or not I liked it, I had to go to a school that I didn't think I would even like. My parents saw that I was definitely not a 'happy camper' as they called it, so, the decided to take me somewhere they thought I'd enjoy a great deal. 

 "A BROOM SHOP!?!" I yelled. "WHAT, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?! NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ME TO BE MORE ACTIVE IN THE CHORES!?! FUCK YOU" I said pointing at my mother. "FUCK YOU" I said pointing at my father. "AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW" I said pointing at the shop keeper "BUT, FUCK YOU TO!!!"

As you can see my temper shone through… just a tad.*cough*

After my recent outburst in the shop, my parents decided that perhaps getting me a broom would not be the right course of action to take to make me a 'happy camper' again and instead they bought me a book called "Quidditch Through the Ages", which upon my reading of the book made me feel quite silly for the actions I had taken in the shop. Um…sorry Mr. Shop Keeper… sir… *cough*

~**~**~**~**~

AN: Well, that was interesting… *cough* In case you were wondering what reflected me in this chapter, if anything, it was the whole do stupid actions without thinking and then regret them later… thing. *cough* Hope you enjoyed!!! Please read and review… 


	2. Hard to Let Go

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter and all things that you recognize from somewhere else; do not belong to me. However, Amalin and perhaps some other characters that may appear in future; are mine. _

**Hard to Let Go**

            Whenever I couldn't count on my parents to understand, there were always my friends. Though I had few of them, the ones I did have I cherished greatly. My greatest friend of all had to have been Galie, short for Galandra. Her parents like mine believed in giving their children 'original and creative' names. Basically, Galie was in the same boat I am when it came to having weird parents. 

            I had already told the rest of my friends the lie I had concocted about moving to Scotland because my mom had always wanted to live there and that my dad grew up there as a child and always told her about how beautiful it was; making her want to go there even more. It was easy to lie to them. Most of them had only been recent acquaintances. However, lying to Galie, that was a whole other story. I was never able to lie to Galie. She was my best friend. She knew everything like when I was sad or happy and mostly when I was confused and felt alone. 

            It was the same for her. I remember in the third grade when I had this puppy love crush on a boy and she couldn't hide from me that she and him had been secretly seeing each. I just knew. It's not like I was mad at her for it. God, she was my best friend and like I could ever hold anything like that against her. I was just glad that she was happy. 

            But, this time I knew that whether truth or lie, she would know I was leaving her and that she wouldn't be happy. Of course, I wouldn't be exactly peaches and cream either but, by now the fact that I had to leave regardless of the fact that she was my best friend and I never wanted to leave her, had begun to sink in. 

That's why it hurt so bad to find Galie waiting for me that morning. I knew I would either have to lie and have her only understand that I was leaving her, or tell her the truth and have her think that for the past eleven years of her life she'd been friends with a nutter. I'd decided to go with the truth. Either way I'd hurt her and at least this way I can feel somewhat less guilty of leaving her because I'll have known I was telling the truth. And in her own special way she'd know what I was saying was the truth but, she'd never believe me or understand what I was going to tell her.

"Hey Galie" I said with a disheartened tone to my voice.

            This gave away to Galie that something not good was definitely up.

"Hey, what's wrong and why are you letting strange people in your house?" she asked.

            The movers had come earlier that morning. My parents as well had decided to go along with the whole 'moving' lie and the movers were there to take our stuff away. "Besides" my mother had said the night we were figure out what we were going to tell everyone, "why not get out and SEE the world!" To which my father eagerly agreed with her. _"God,"_ I thought _"It's like they were deprived of a honeymoon after their marriage and now they have to show their LOVEY-DOVEY BULLSHIT to the WORLD!!!"_

"Am?" Galie looked at me concerned. Since I had come outside, I'd made no eye contact with her and had, in fact, been in my own little world, staring a hole through one of the boards that made up the porch floor. I couldn't even muster up the strength to answer her questions. I needed to get away from home to my comfort place that only the two of us knew about. 

"Want to go for a horse ride Galie?" I said sounding on the verge of tears.

Galie knew the meaning of this question and knew exactly where we were going. "Yeah Am. Let's go."

Like I said before, Galie knew me best. Whenever I wanted to talk, I would ask if she wanted to go for a horse ride. We would ride the horses into the forest and there was my comfort place, a little fort in the middle of no where, where I was able to be with my best friend and tell her everything that ailed me. Galie, sensing urgency in my needing to tell her something rushed with me to get to my comfort place and away from home.

~**~**~**~**~

            I had been so deep in my own little world, it hadn't even registered that we were at the horse stables until Jared, the horse keeper, had hailed to us and had already asked me twice which horse I wanted to take out today. Finally on the third time he had asked me, I heard him and asked for the horse named Lightning in a hushed tone barely more than a whisper. Galie was now beginning to worry even more about me.

            We saddled up the horses and mounted them. "This could be the last time I ever ride you; Lightning" I said in my head as we took off for my comfort place, almost as if I could telepathically talk to her. It was almost as if Lightning had understood my thoughts because she eventually slowed down to a gentle trot that was so unlike her usual flying runs. I was glad because it allowed me the time to spend with her some of our precious last moments. Galie and her horse had both slowed down as well. It was these times that made me most thankful for friends and I would remember them always.

~**~**~**~**~

            Because of our slower pace, we reached the fort I called my comfort place. It wasn't much, just your average tree house, with a place to tether your horse up at the bottom and a ladder leading up to the door of it in the high reaches of the tree but, it would always be something special to me; and Galie. 

"What wrong Am?" Galie finally said to me in a concerned hushed voice as we sat side by side on the floor. 

I let a tear leak from my eye and gently roll down my cheek. Galie was the only person who had ever seen me cry. My voice wavered with sadness as I spoke. "Galie, promise me you won't laugh if I tell you something and promise me that you'll know it's the truth."

"Am, I've always be supportive of you and even if you told me a lie, I'd know it in an instant. You know that." She said in her most motherly voice.

"I know but, if I lied to you this time, then you would never know the truth and you'd hate me forever."

"Now how can you say that?" she said giving me a hug that only friends can give.

"I need you to promise me before I tell you this." I told her trying to keep the waver in my voice at a minimum.

"Alright, I promise" she complied.

"I'm leaving Galie" I started. Galie's eyes grew wide at this but, sensing that there was more to come she said nothing. "I've told everyone else that I'm moving to Scotland with my family but… I'm not." 

Galie stood up quickly and looked at me like she couldn't believe what she was hearing and took advantage of my brief pause. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, you can't just up and run away you're family will FRE-"

"GALIE" I shouted and she stood looking surprised at me. "I'm not running away" I tried to sniff back tears.

"Oh." Said Galie feeling embarrassed for the way she had reacted. "Well, then why aren't you moving to Scotland with your family?" she said putting her hands on her hips like she'd just caught one of her two younger sibling in the act of going through her closet.

"Just sit down again and I'll tell you. Speaking up to you, hurts my neck." With this I rubbed my neck and she came to sit down beside me again. "Now, please just let me tell you everything before going all parent like on my ass." I said smiling to relieve some tension before getting back to what I had to say.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I'm not going with them. I'm going to a school for magic." Galie opened her mouth to speak. "Before you say it Galie; No. I do not want to become a magician and the school is a school for actual magic and not just the illusions you see on television." Galie closed her mouth again just as I thought she would then gave me a confused look. "You know, you're not making this easy."

"Then just spit it out already!" Galie said, loosing her patience and waiting for me to explain about what I had previously said about the school.

"Alright Galie, I'm a witch. I'm to attend a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry called Hogwarts and I leave tomorrow bright and early at 11am from King's Cross station."

            Galie couldn't have been more shell shocked. I only wondered whether it was the; me being a witch part that got her, the I'm leaving your life tomorrow part or the fact that for the first time in my life I had been straight to the point with her. I was always blatantly honest with most everyone but, I had never been that way with her. I always saw it as being rude but, she had always wanted me to be straight to the point with her and it just so happened that I chose that time to be that way.

            I still felt guilty though. I had wanted to let my friend know in as gentle a way as possible and well, that didn't happen quite as I had expected it would. I knew Galie would look straight into my eyes to see if this was all just a cruel joke and when she saw that it wasn't, she was upset just like I thought she'd be and also just like I didn't want her to be. As her bottom lip quivered and tear started to gently roll down _her cheeks, I returned the hug that only friends can give to her. And till it was beginning to get dark out and it was finally time we both had to go home, the two us just sat and cried, enjoying the last few precious moments we had together before it was most likely that we'd never see each other again. When we reached the horse stables, I promised her I'd send her word of me as often as I could and I had every intention of keeping my promise._

~**~**~**~**~

AN: Ok… I know… Sad chapter… But, everyone, including Am has a heart and someone they care for deeply that they never want to lose. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise next chapter will be more cheerful. It better be I don't think I would be able to keep writing if I kept get all emotional over my own work. Must be PMS or something. Well, till next time, R & R. 


	3. True Friend till the End

_Disclaimer: See previous two Chapters… Too lazy, MUST. SLEEP!!!! (Exams are finally over) I only own Galie, Am and Am's whacked out parents who I just noticed that I don't think I've given them names yet. Will get on that..._

AN: I remember saying that I would right something more cheerful so, this is going to be a little more cheerful. However, it probably won't get back to the way it started off or even to something (God forbid!!!) truly cheerful till the next chapter. Till then hope you have the tissue handy and that you enjoy!!!

**True Friend till the End**

            When I got home from my 'horse ride' with Galie, I couldn't even touch my food. I had hurt Galie and regardless of whether or not I had wanted to, the guilt I felt had taken away my hunger. 

            Instead, I headed straight up to my room, not even stopping to acknowledge my parent's existence as I passed the kitchen on my way to the stairs. I opened the door to my room, walked in and gently closed it before taking two or three steps and falling dead tired on top of my bed. I fell asleep without changing out of my clothes or even getting under the bed sheets. Visions of Galie hurting all because of me filled my head and I knew that I was the worst friend a person could ever possibly have and it wasn't even my fault I had to hurt her.

~**~**~**~**~

            The morning had come just in time. Though as I woke up I knew that I was leaving the place I'd grown up in, I didn't think I could stand another dream where Galie was crying because of me. 

            I rolled out of bed, as was my morning ritual, letting my body hit the floor with what would most likely be the last loud 'THUD!!!' I would hear from the impact of my body against my bedroom floor, in this house. _"The beds better be as low to the ground as this one at Hogwarts." I hoped _"Or I most definitely won't be a morning person."_ At this, my first amusing thought about what something at Hogwarts might be like, I smiled my first smile in days._

            I took a quick shower and pull on my clothes. I ran down to the kitchen and found that my mom and dad had put all my stuff that I had packed into my trunk so the movers wouldn't take it, at the door. Mom had also left out some toast with peanut butter on it just for me. _"Ah!"_ I thought to myself. _"There's nothing quite like breakfast on the run!" _I grabbed the toast with peanut butter and took a bite out of it as my dad came in to collect my trunk and put it in the car.

"BLECK" I shouted loudly, making dad look in on me. "Where the fuck's the jelly when you need it!?!" 

"Hun, there's no need to swear. The jelly's in that box at your feet." He said simply as if it were plain as day which rather pissed me off. 

_"Honestly"_ I thought to myself. _"There's nothing wrong with my swearing and who the fuck, looks for something that's sitting in plain view, at their feet anyway!?!"_ I reached into the box and grabbed the jar of apple jelly.

"Well" I started. "Thank you. VERY! FUCK-ING! MUCH!" I finished emphasizing the last three words and grinned cheekily. The most emphasized being the swear word which drove my dad up the wall.

            Unable to put up with my attitude, he turned bright red, looking as if he were about to explode and then, swiftly picked up my trunk and brought it out to the car. My mother entered the kitchen shortly after. _"Ladies and gentlemen, ROUND 2!"_ I thought to myself, letting out a tad of a snigger. 

"Was that a sign of the 'happy camper' inside!?!" my mother asked me as if I were a little girl._ "For shit sakes, CAN I NOT JUST HAVE BREAKFAST WITHOUT THE '**HAPPY CAMPER' BULLSHIT!?!" **_I thought rolling my eyes and staring at my plate like something more amusing then my mother talking, like a toast crumb circus, was going on.

"Oh, come on now Am. You're going to love Hogwarts and you'll make so, many new friends that you won't-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY, THAT!" I shouted, standing up and throwing my plate and remainder of toast on the table. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY I WON'T REMEMBER, GALIE! I WILL **ALWAYS** REMEMBER GALIE! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! SHE ALWAYS WILL BE AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

With that I'd turned from my mother and ran back up to my room. However this time, it was completely bare. Everything had been packed up while I was eating breakfast I had guessed. With tears streaming down my cheeks I sat alone in a corner of what had been my room for all eleven years of my life. It hadn't dawned on me until that point how much I'd miss my old house, my old room. Now I was face to face with the reality that it was time to leave and that even now alone in my room I was still saying good-bye. This time, I was saying good-bye to the place where all my childhood memories had taken place throughout the years and now there was no turning back. I now had no choice but, to go. 

~**~**~**~**~

            My eyes still red and puffy from my session of saying good-bye to my house up in my room, I came down the stairs finally completely prepared to leave. I opened the front door and came down off the porch to the top of the driveway. As I looked down to the end of the driveway, I saw my parents talking to Galie's parents who had decided to see us off when Galie had told them of our moving.

            I had thought that after yesterday, it would be the last time I saw Galie but, true to best friend form, she had come to see me off. She had stood there looking at me for several minutes while I looked down towards her and the road with my pale skin from nightmares the night before and my eyes that no longer seemed to flash with life. To me this was the end.

            I slowly walked down the driveway, savoring every minute I had to etch that picture of her standing there just like she had for the last eleven years in my head or at least the ones where I could walk. No longer did I live in my old house and the memory of her, my best friend was the first memory I wanted to have with me when I faced Hogwarts alone. I couldn't go to my comfort place anymore and in truth I think the only reason why it was my comfort place was because she was there. 

            I came to a stop standing in front of her. This was it, our true last words and I didn't have a clue what to say. However, the saying that sometimes actions speak louder then words could not have been truer in this case. The two of us broke into tears once again and I pulled into one final hug. _"Good-bay Galie" I said between sobs. "Good-bye; Amalin." She replied no louder than me. And as we pulled away, she handed me a present wrapped all in purple wrapping paper, my favorite color. _

"Don't open it till you get onto the train. I don't think I could bear to watch you open it." We looked into each others eyes and I nodded to her statement to let her know that I understood what she meant and then my parents called to me from the car. I looked at Galie one more time and she said "Don't look back; it'll be too tempting for you. Just go."

            I got in the car staring straight forward still crying. As we drove away I tried to send one last 'telepathic message' only this time to Galie. _"I'll miss you."_ I thought to her and somehow, I just knew she was thinking the same thing to me. I would still dream about Galie, but because of her coming to see me and my now realizing I couldn't have helped hurting her, she isn't sad anymore. Instead, we're back horse riding and visiting my comfort place which now rests with her; in my heart.

~**~**~**~**~

AN: THE STORY'S NOT OVER!!! LOL… She's just heading there now so, the tissue may be needed a little more in the next chapter but, it will DEFINITELY be more up beat… Next Chapter: TAKE A RIDE ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!!! J  


	4. Take a Ride on the Hogwarts Express

_Disclaimer: See Chapters One and Two._

**Take a Ride on the Hogwarts Express**

            For most of the trip to the King's Cross I had been recomposing myself after saying my final good-bye to Galie. It wasn't until we were pulling into the parking lot at the station that I noticed a rather large cage covered with something like a blanket, sitting on the seat next to me. _"What the fuck is that!?!" I wondered as I stared at the cage._

            The car came to an abrupt stop in front of the station, I grabbed the cage before it could hit the ground and felt vibrations off the bars of the cage as something seemed to be flapping its wings. _"Whoa!"_ I thought. _"I used to think my parents were a little, off their ticket but now, now I think that they've completely fallen off their rocker. Why the fuck would they have a bird in a cage in the back seat of their car for!?!"_

"Hun!" my dad called to me. "Can you grab that cage when you get out?"

"Uh… Yeah. Sure." I answered grabbing the cage by the metal loop on the top with my left hand. I then swooped Galie's present up with my right hand got out of the car. It took my dad a couple minutes to manage to get my trunk out of the trunk of the car. "Geez Am! What did you put in this thing?" My dad said now hyperventilating with my trunk on the ground. 

I sniggered trying to stop myself from laughing at my dad and then said "Just the essentials dad, it shouldn't be THAT heavy." I turned and started towards the door remembering how had to sit on the top of my trunk just to close it and let loose a couple of giggles that luckily only I had heard.

            I reached the door just slightly ahead of my parents. My dad was still lugging my trunk. The train station was HUGE! 

"Big isn't it Am?" my dad asked as he came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "For shit sakes, it's fucking huge ass!" I answered in complete disbelief. "Am, you amaze, me." My father said. I stared at him quizzically. "You're the only person I know who manage not just one swear word when you are describing something very large but, three." I gave a little chuckle. I guess my dad wasn't that bad all the time but, he liked to pick on the way I did stuff. The same way I like to pick on what he did. "You know dad, one day you'll have picked on me till I've have gotten as pissed off as possible and horse shoe up your ass or not I'll whip you!" I said smiling mischievously. My father just laughed at me and continued on his way to the platforms 9 and 10. "Come on dear, I want you to be able to get on the train." My father shouted over his shoulder. I stood up and followed him. 

As we came to platforms 9 and 10 my father suddenly stopped and looked at me. "Ok, kiddo, you're mom has already gone ahead threw. Listen carefully now, you see that wall there?" he said pointing to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I nodded to him saying that I had in fact seen the barrier. "Good." He said. "Alright, now you're going to walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten and you don't stop until you have reached the other side." I opened my eyes wide and gave my dad a look as if he were crazy. "Dad, have you been popping pills again?" "No, no Am. I haven't, I swear! That's just what you're supposed to do. Now take the cage you're holding and go ahead. I'll follow right after you with your trunk. I promise"

Reluctantly, I turned towards the barrier with the animal in the cage still in my left hand and my present in my right. Afraid that I might chicken out at the last minute I was at full speed towards the barrier. Just as I was suppose to hit it, I ran straight through it stopping only an inch away from another wall which I felt this time would not be simply an illusion like the first wall had. 

From behind me I heard a muffled laugh. As I turned around I saw a boy maybe a year older than me laughing. He looked kind of troll like and had the absolute WORST dental hygiene I have **EVER seen! **

"What the fuck are you laughing at Mossy Mountain Mouth!?!" I yelled at the boy who had been laughing at me. 

"What did you call me!?!" the boy said giving me a look that he thought could kill.

"I called you mossy mountain mouth don't you fucking floss!?! Damn those things are ugly!!! And FYI, you're doing the death stare completely wrong." With that I gave the boy 'The Look' and that _would be the time that my father chose to come through the barrier. _"For shit sakes, can I not scare the living shit out of a guy who's just pissed me off without my parents interfering!?!"_ I stood fuming against the wall I had previously almost run into, while my father gave me a speech about how I should be rude to the 'other children'. _"That stupid, snotty nosed asshole! I'll get him back for this!"_ I thought as finally my dad turned from me to the kid._

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior son, what's your name?" my dad said to the kid.

"Think nothing of it, sir. My name is Marcus Flint. Although, your daughters behavior was out of line I'll let this incident pass; **this time." _"That asshole, who does he think he is?" I screamed in my head narrowing my eyes as I looked at him. _"Payback is a bitch and revenge is sweet ___Flint_. I'll get you back!"_ I finished in my head. _**

Marcus soon turned away from us and headed towards the train. "Glad to see you've made a new friend." My dad said looking down smiling mischievously at me. "Screw you!" I said crossing my arms. "I thought parents were supposed to be nice to their children." I finished. "Aw, come on now Am. Where's the fun in that?" he retorted as I glared at him. "Well, I guess you could be worse?" I said back to that. "In what way?" my dad asked curiously. "You could be mom." Now I wore the mischievous smile as I boarded the train.

~**~**~**~**~

My things were soon packed onto the train and I had said good-bye to my mom and dad. Now came, the ever hard task of finding somewhere to sit without getting stuck sitting in the same compartment as Mossy Mountain Mouth. "How the hell does someone's teeth get THAT gross!?!" I couldn't help asking myself cringing at the memory of what was supposed to be that boy's pearly whites." 

I soon came to a seemingly empty compartment to which I opened the door and swiftly entered before once again shutting the door. I put the cage and Galie's present on the seat beside me. The curiosity I had about what was in the cage had finally gotten to me and lifted off the blanket. "Oh my, God!" I said looking into the cage a light brown owl was perched. "Well, you're a surprise! What's that there in your beak?" I asked taking a letter from it beak. "Why, it's a letter!"

            I opened the wax seal on the piece of parchment that made up the letter to find written inside:

_Dear Am:_

_            This is something we picked out for you on your birthday and didn't give to you until now, when we knew that you'd be able to use it properly. This owl is yours to keep it doesn't have a name, it is a male and has two sole purposes. One is to be your friend and the other is to deliver any mail you want to the send. All you have to do is write a letter on some parchment, seal the letter, put where it's going on the outside and then tell the owl where to send it. Well, Happy Belated Birthday Am and good luck at Hogwarts._

_Love,                                                                           _

_Your mom and dad._

            I closed the letter and put it down beside the cage. "I think I will call you…Bladewing!" I said looking at the owl. As I looked at the owl I saw that he looked, rather plain. From my pocket I drew a small, light blue, silk link scarf and tied it loosely around Bladewing's neck. "That's much better!" I finished looking at the owl and smiling. My smile faded slowly from my face as I looked to Galie's present.   
  


It was beautifully wrapped in a light purple or violet wrapping paper with a dark purple ribbon with silver on the edges holding that box the present was wrapped in closed. Galie always knew how to wrap things just the way I'd like them. I gently picked up the present from beside the cage and put in on my lap, using a small table that was bolted to the ground in front of me as a foot rest. I opened the present ever so gently, actually taking the time to until the ribbon instead of cutting it off with the scissors and then I lifted the top of the box.

When I opened the box, I found a picture book that was also purple. Inside, every page was filled to every corner with pictures of me and Galie and all of our adventures. The last picture being a picture of Galie and me, when we were competing at the horse racing tournament for young jockeys in which we had both placed first. It wasn't until this picture that I didn't bother holding back my tears anymore. I knew that at any moment someone could walk in and find me crying but, I couldn't help it. Winning that race with Galie was the greatest thing I'd ever done and without her, I'd have never done it. I went to shut the picture book when from one of the middle pages which I hadn't looked at, a note fell. 

_Dear Am:_

_            I will always cherish the last eleven years we've spent together. You've been my best friend and nothing will ever change that. Despite how much I'll miss you, I hope that you have a great time Hogwarts and that you'll always save a little place in your heart for me as I have for you._

_Love, truth and friendship forever,                                                    _

_Galie_

_P.S. I hope you like the locket! I had two made so we could always look at them if we needed each other._

            I looked down to the remaining contents of the box and pulled out a gold locket. Inside, were two pictures; a picture of Galie and the other, a picture of me! Under Galie's picture it said 'Friends' and under mine it said 'forever'. I opened the clasp to the chain of the locket and put it around my neck where I could keep it safe for all time.

~**~**~**~**~

AN: Ok!!! So, that was rather cheerful… I think I might keep calling Mossy Mountain Mouth… LOL… Well, hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review!!!


	5. Seemed like a Good Idea at the Time

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One and Two._

A/N: K… So, the summary's been changed a bit… It's still the same story it's just that now the summary reflects the story more… Well, here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy!!!

~**~**~**~**~

**It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time…**

****

            I sat staring out the window, thinking about Galie for a good amount of the trip. It wasn't until the pace of the train had started to slow down and the hills seemed to be getting darker that I thought it would be a good idea to change into my robes. Although I had been weary to come to Hogwarts, the idea of starting fresh at a new school excited me. _"Maybe I'll have more friends at this school." _I thought. _"Maybe things won't be so bad."_

            I began searching through my trunk, which my dad had brought onto the train, for my robes. By the time I had found them, my trunk was turned into the world' biggest disaster zone. _"Well, that great abundance of tidiness didn't last long. O well, it lasted longer than last time." _I finished my though with a snort to myself and headed for the compartment door. 

As I looked down the narrow passage that led to the washroom where everyone was to change, I saw at least a hundred a kids waiting to put on their robes. _"No fucking way!!! There's absolutely no chance that I'm standing in that line up just to put on some stupid robes!!!" _I thought glaring at the line up of kids. _"SCREW THAT!!!"_

            I turned on my heel and headed back to my train compartment. Upon entering the compartment once again, I noticed that there was still no one else in the compartment. _"Well," I thought __"If no one's come in yet, chances are they won't be coming in at all right?"_

I glanced nervously once more around the room assuring myself that no one was there. _"Don't be a pussy, Am!!!" I scolded myself in head. __"No one's bloody coming in!!!" _

            I closed the drapes to the window that allowed you to look out to the narrow passageway of train and hurriedly began to strip off my clothes. Every so often I would give a paranoid glance at the compartment door. After giving several glances towards the door and having no one run in screaming, **_'BLOODY MURDER!!!'_ I continued changing into my robes not even giving the compartment door another glance.**

            Having wasted so much time I was still standing in the compartment half naked getting ready to take off my pants when all of a sudden "SWOOSH!!!" The door to the compartment flew open. I turned around mortified completely forgetting that I was half naked.

            Two boys that seemed my age stood at the door looking in with faces etched with surprise. I looked down and it finally sunk in what they were starring in awe at. I clung at my shirt that I had carelessly discarded on the compartment seat while changing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!" I shouted. "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!!!"

            One of the boys, he had red hair freckles, the one who had opened the door, couldn't shake off his shock and close the door and remained gawking in at me. However, I didn't get anymore then the one glance at him thanks to his friend who had been kind enough to stop creating a pile of drool on the floor and closed the door for the other boy.

            My face was beat red with the fire of embarrassment. _"Oh SHIT!!!"_ I thought, scolding myself for not waiting in line for the washroom. _"Just perfect, we haven't even gotten to Hogwarts and already two guys have seen me half naked! Damn I know how to make a first impression! I can just imagine what kind of nicknames I'm gonna get now 'Am's boobies, big as hams!'"_ I chuckled at this thought even though I really didn't want that be said about me but, that's what I get for deciding to change in a train compartment instead of the washroom.

            Figuring that I was already half naked and had already been caught by two boys I hurriedly finished up changing into my robes as the Hogwarts express pull into the station.

            I walked off the train and onto the platform. A solid figure rammed into me on purpose and I looked to see who it was. I glared angrily as I looked upon Mossy Mountain Mouth.

"What do _you_ want?" I said not once taking my now furious glare off him.

"I heard some lucky boys got to see your most beautiful angle." Looking at me slyly and showing off his moss covered teeth in what he considered a smile. 

I gave a shudder as he looked me up and down undressing me with his eyes. I pull his head back by his hair and said, "Look at me like that again and I'll gouge out your eyes with the pointy end of my quill." I then released him with a meaningful but, rather feeble shove. He straightened out his robes that had flown around in disarray when I had grabbed him by the hair and the two of us stood there glaring at each other intensely.

"FIRST YEAR!!!" a tall and plump man shouted. "COME THIS WAY FIRST YEARS!!!"

I turned my gaze from Mossy Mountain Mouth and headed towards the tall and plump man.

"Why hello there! I'm Rubeus Hagrid but, you can just call me Hagrid." he said to me a gentle smile hiding behind his mustache and beard.

"Uh… Hello." I said, craning my neck to look up at him. "Nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand and he gave it a gentle shake.

~~~~~

            Soon the group of first years had assembled around him and they headed off towards a vast span of water and a bunch of little boats. The others took no time getting into their boats and soon only I remained on the shore. I seemed that most of the boats had been filled up. I saw a boat to the left. Mossy Mountain Mouth and his friends were talking animatedly. As if sensing that I was watching him, he turned to look at me. I quickly turned away and continued my search a free boat.

"Seem to having a bit of trouble finding a boat?" said a familiar voice from behind me as a large hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Uh… Just a little…" I said hoping that maybe Hagrid would let me ride with him instead of the other kids.

"Come on, I think I've found you one." He said leading me by the hand to a boat on my far right.

When we arrived at the boat I saw two boys. One of the boys had red hair and freckles. _"SHIT!!!" I thought. _"It's the boys who had caught me while I was changing on the train!"_ I blanched with horror at the realization of the identity of the boys. When the boy with the red hair and freckles saw me, his cheeks and ears flushed. _

"Hello boys, mind if Amalin here rides with you?" 

"Yes!" the red headed boy was quick to say jumping up and nearly tipping the boat. Hagrid gave him a confused look, the boy behind him was listening intently.

"Um… What Percy means is that we would love to have... Amalin was it? Yes, we'd love to have Amalin ride with us!" said the other boy. I could just barely make out his figure in the dark background. He seemed to have brown hair and a face that reflected his kindness. After all, he had been the one to hide her from the other boy's view.

"Good, good!" said Hagrid. "Well, get settled in your boats and let's be off!" The boy I now knew as Percy held out his hand to me so I could board the little boat. Percy sat in front of me and his friend who I seemed to like more then him sat behind. 

            Soon the boats were magically sent sailing. I kept my eyes concentrated on the bottom of the boat. She knew that if she didn't look at the boys, the degrading looks the boys gave her couldn't bother her. 

"I'm quite sorry for walking in on you changing miss," started Percy, "I hadn't known you were in there…um… changing."

I blush a deep red and bowed my head even lower to my chest, my chin now digging into my collar bone. "Don't be silly," I said, "It's not your fault, you couldn't have possibly know I was changing in there."

            Percy turned around to face me. "Well, maybe we could start over… I'm Percy Weasley. It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand which I grasped and shook gently. "Hello Percy, I'm Amalin McBlain but, you can just call me Am. All my friends do anyway." I finished with a small smile gracing my lips. It was one of the first few smiles I had given to anyone since I had been told I was going to Hogwarts. 

I then turned to the boy behind me who I could now see clear as day. His hair, as I had guessed, was brown and his eyes were brown to match. For an eleven year old, he was well enough built and he had an air of confidence. Not over confidence mind you but, he definitely had some confidence in himself.

"So," I said, "Who would you be then?" I looked at the boy who smiled back at me.

"I'm Oliver Wood." He said. It wasn't until that moment I noticed his very Scottish accent. I had always liked the Scottish accent and it only seemed to add to the boy's sweet character. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Oliver." I said to Oliver.

"Same to you." He replied.

            As the boats began to gain on the distance between the shore and the school, I could see that where were headed was a huge castle. It's was absolutely amazing to view upon the background of the beautiful night's sky. I began to feel happier that my parent's had made me come here and I also began to get excited for what laid ahead.

            The boats slowly drew closer. To my great dismay, Mossy Mountain Mouth's boat began to approach ours. His friends and he began to whistle at me and shout 'Take it off!' I nearly hit them. If it hadn't been for Oliver hitting Mossy Mountain Mouth in the face with the emergency paddle, I probably would have. Instead I nearly erupted with laughter as the dazed Flint fell into the water mid-way through his impression of me stripping. I mouthed a silent 'thanks' to Oliver and he nodded slightly in response to me.

            Flint's friends pulled him out of the water back into the boat and he sat glaring at Oliver and Me from his boat, for the rest of the boat ride. 

            We soon arrived at Hogwarts. By this time I had learned of the four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor, and Slytherin. I had also learned that both of them wanted most desperately to get into Griffindor. Percy had wanted to follow in the footsteps of his older brother's Bill and Charlie and Oliver had wanted to play on the house team of his favorite house at Hogwarts. The two had also asked me which house I wanted to be sorted into but, since I had never even heard of the different houses before, I couldn't give them an answer. Of the whole trip, the thing I had learned that was the most interesting was that Flint was a second year and yet he insisted on riding over with the first years. It puzzled me to hear this until Oliver explained to me that they were the only friends Flint had, since no one his age wanted anything to do with him.

            The group of first year, including Oliver, Percy and I, clamored up the great stair case that led to the Great Hall which I learned would be where supper and any other meal would be served and that we would also be allowed to at times do homework there.

            I felt butterflies flapping around in my stomach as Professor McGonagall explained how the sorting would work.

"In just a few moments, I will lead through this door," she said pointing to the entrance of the Great Hall, "I will lead you up to the front and when I call your name, you will take the sorting hat, place it on your head and it will tell you the house to which belong.

~~~~~~~~

AN: MWHAHAHAHA!!! I know it's been a long time since I've added a chapter but, it's just because I've been getting caught up in my school work. The next chapter Am gets sorted into her house and I'll give you 2 guesses as to which house she gets sorted into… Till next time!!!


	6. Home Sweet Home

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One if you don't believe that I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, etc._

A/N: I know this has been a long time coming but, school's been getting on my nerves… GRRR!!! Well, enjoy!!!

**Home Sweet Home**

            The doors to the Great hall swung inward, revealing four tables filling with students dressed in a similar manner to myself. All eyes turned from previous conversations to land our small, scared forms.

            As we started filing in to the Great Hall, the movements of the butterflies in my stomach intensified and I paled with nervousness. _"Is there no such thing as a private sorting ceremony?" I wondered, as I desperately wished to be outside of the gaze of those in the Great Hall. __"Do these people not have lives? They can go back to their conversations. I really wouldn't mind. In fact, I'd quite enjoy it. Oh, God help me, I'm going to be sick. I have to concentrate on something else before I become violently ill."_

            My eyes scanned the Great Hall for something to take my mind of the sorting and to push down that feeling of wanting to keel over and faint or be sick. As I searched the Great Hall, my eyes landed on Marcus. He quickly separated himself from the group and went to the Slytherin table and sat down. _"That lousy prick," I thought __"he can't even make friends with the people in his own house. I wonder why. He seems so lonely." My thoughts remained on analyzing the confusing boy that was Marcus Flint and soon I no longer felt sick or nervous._

            However, I had spent so much time analyzing Marcus that I didn't even realize that the group had suddenly stopped and I continued walking. I finally came back to reality when I knocked into something hard and nearly toppled over onto my backside, if it hadn't been for a pair of strong arms wrapping around me, trying to keep me from falling. I had closed my eyes on impact due to instinct and was now perfectly still in the person's arms. As I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself in the arms of an unfamiliar boy and looking up at his gently face, forest green eyes and dirty blond short hair. Glasses framed his beautiful eyes and a smile played upon his lips. I soon released myself from his grasp blushing furiously, still resting a hand on his arm for support and mumbled numerous apologies for ramming into him, though he didn't seem to mind as all he did was stand there staring at me, smiling gently. When I seemed to have finished apologizing the boy turned back to McGonagall rather hesitantly but, still smiling at me 'cause me to blush even more.

            Percy and Oliver noticed me blushing furiously and had seen everything. As McGonagall talked on, Oliver elbowed me in the ribcage.

"Ow," I whispered hoarsely. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," whispered Oliver apologetically. "I was just trying to get your attention, not hurt you."

"Yeah, well now you've got it. What do you want?" I whispered harshly as I rubbed my side.

"Nothing much, just wanted to complement on your not taking to long to take a liking to someone"

I blushed furiously. 

"That's not funny Oliver Wood. That is not funny!" I whispered raising my voice but, keeping it low enough not to get caught talking and be scolded by a teacher.

"I thought it was." added Percy wanting to get in on picking on me.

"Since when do you talk?" I asked him, knowing full well, it was the first time he'd actually talked to me. "Besides you're just mad that you've seen the merchandise but, you can't have it."

Percy blushed furiously and the two boys turned to look back at McGonagal and I looked at the back of the unknown boy's head. It was only then that I realized that I had missed the sorting hat's song. _"Damn it! I knew I heard music! Stupid Oliver and Percy for making me miss it!"_ I thought spitefully but, couldn't remain mad as my focus shifted once again to the unknown boy.

~*~*~*~*~*

            McGonagal had already called three names. The student had been sorted two into Hufflepuff and one of Marcus' friends into Slytherin. Marcus now seemed to be talking animatedly with his friend.

"Percy Weasley!" McGonagal called.

            Percy put on a look of determination and walked proudly up to the stool where the sorting hat was. After the hat had formed various different weird looking think positions, it finally shouted, "GRIFFINDOR!" The Griffindor table erupted as Percy hoped off the stool, placed the sorting hat on the chair and walked as quickly as he could to the Griffindor table as possible while managing to keep his composure.

My attention strayed from the sorting to look at Oliver who felt it would be his turn soon. He was pale as a ghost. "Don't worry about it Oliver." I said.

"How can I not worry about it?" he said, his strong accent slurring his words a bit more than usual in his nervousness.

I had to think quickly for a reason. "Just think 'Dancing Peas'." He turned his head to look at me questioningly. "Honestly, just think about 'Dancing Peas' doing the river dance. The silly thought usually puts my mind at ease." Oliver closed his eyes picture peas doing the river dance and smiled. I was glad to see that my idea had worked. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. "Thanks." He said. "No problem." I responded.

"Oliver Wood!" McGonagal's voice resounded. 

            Oliver now smiling walked confidently up to the stool. As Oliver put on the hat, it started to laugh jovially and Oliver smiled. The hat soon came to the conclusion that Oliver had a good sense of humor in front of scary things and that he was rather brave and shouted, "GRIFFINDOR!" Oliver wasted no time in bounding down the stairs, coming to sit next to Percy who was already talking to the other Griffindors.

            The numbers of the crowd of unsorted first year grew smaller and smaller to my dismay and yet as well to my pleasure. Soon there were only about ten of us left and my turn HAD to be coming soon. I was now standing beside the unknown boy who kept giving me sideways glances and small friendly grins.

McGonagal took in a deep breath and read loudly, "Amalin McBlain!" I took a deep breath and then proceeded up the stairs at the front of the Great Hall that led to the teacher's table. I turned back only once and was captivated by the unknown boy's eyes and given confidence from the hopeful faces of Oliver and Percy. When I reached the sorting hat, I lifted it off the stool and placed it on my head.

"Hello" A voice came inside my head.

"Hello, to you too" I said in return.

"Well, very polite we are." It said.

"I can be but, not usually." 

"Whatever do you mean, to me it seems you have perfect manners and you'd fit right in with Hufflepuff."

"HUFFLEPUFF! Oh no. No way. I refuse to be in Hufflepuff. That place is for pussies!"

"Watch your tongue young lady"

"I'd say watch yours, but you're just a stupid assed hat!" I shouted back at it in my mind.

"I correct myself, you'd be a disgrace to Hufflepuff, but perhaps they'd be able to teach you some manners"

"I will not be in Hufflepuff!" I hissed in my brain.

"My verdict is my verdict," the hat started "and you belong in…" and with that the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

I jumped up and threw the hat on the ground and began stomping on it with my foot. "Eat that you stupid assed, piece of shit hat! I do not belong in HuHf-" I stopped my sentence short and my stomping as I realized the hat HADN'T put me in Hufflepuff. The hat reanimated itself and jump back up on the stool glaring at me. I turned beet red and began apologizing profusely but, it was no use, I had made my second enemy at Hogwarts and it was even technically an animate object.

            As I walked to my table I cursed myself for having acted so stupid and began to blush an even deeper red as I realized the unknown boy was looking at me and trying not to laugh. _"He must think I'm so stupid."_ I thought on the brink of tears. I looked as well to Marcus who wasn't even trying to hold in his laughter at the events that had just occurred. 

            I sat down at the table in the only large empty space I could find so that I was alone and didn't turn my attention to the sorting until the only person left to be sorted was the unknown boy.

            He walked confidently up to the sorting hat which made me swoon even more over him. After the sorting hat said a few "Hmmms…" and "Ahhhs", it came to its decision…

A/N: MWHAHA!!! I know I'm evil but, read and review and I'll probably post the next chapter either tomorrow or Monday.


	7. New Friends, Food and Odd Staring

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1…_

****

**New Friend, Food and Odd Staring**

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

            My face grew bright red. _"HE'S IN MY HOUSE!"_ I thought excitedly. 

I began clapping my hand furiously as he got up off the stool and headed down towards the table… and me. I began starring into my empty plate and blushing even more as he came right up to me.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked pointing to the seat beside me.

I looked at him a tad shocked he had talked to me. "Um, n-n-no, not all… feel free." I said motioning to the seat.

He smiled and with a swift movement sat next to me, his deep soothing words still filling my head, making me dizzy. It was the first time he'd actually talked to me. I could feel my ears starting to go red to match my cheeks and I turned my attention back to the plate in front of me.

            The plate wasn't actually all that interesting but, it still took me a few minutes to register that I pair of eyes were locked on me and had been for quite a while. I was sitting on the side of the table that gave me a clear of the Slytherin table and as I looked up I saw the starring glare of Mossy Mountain Mouth, Marcus Flint. _"What the fuck is he looking at?" _I wondered_ "What a stupid prick."_ I began sending my own glares back at him and the glaring competition, each of us in turn glaring even harder at the other until it was nearly impossible to see our eyes and neither of us could narrow them any further. 

            That's when McGonagal tapped the edge of her goblet with her spoon to get everyone's attention. _"Shit!"_ I thought _"I'm going to be given shit for glaring at that dumb ass in front of the school!"_ The boy beside who had sat beside looked at me oddly, probably because I had turned pale as a ghost.

            Dumbledore stood up. If it was possible I paled even further. _"FUCK! I'm going to be given shit from Dumbledore himself, I didn't think glaring was THAT bad."_ I began to slowly sink in my seat wishing that I didn't exist. The boy looked at me again giving me a look that clearly said 'What are you doing?' To save what little pride I had left, I straightened up in my chair, tried to regain my composure and get rid of the sudden feeling of illness I was getting.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began.

_"He's not giving me shit!" _I rejoiced in my head. A smile graced my lips and the boy couldn't help but, look at me like I was weird before turning back to Dumbledore.

"I have a few start of term announcements" Dumbledore continued. "The forbidden forest is well… forbidden" with this he smiled his eyes twinkling "and I would ask that no one pick on Moaning Myrtle. Mr. Filch," Dumbledore directed everyone's attention to a scruffy looking man with a cat "would also like me to remind you that curfew is at nine o'clock."

"I wouldn't risk walking late at night." I started mumbling "I'd hate to run in to what ever the hell you call that." I finished nodding towards Filch. I smiled as I heard a snicker come from beside me and realized that the boy had heard me.

"Well, honestly" I directed towards him "Look at him! He's scarier looking then the blasted boogey man!" The boy continued to snicker trying for some reason to hold in his laughter.

"Is there something you would like to add to the announcements Ms. McBlain?" rang Dumbledore's voice from the front of the Great Hall.

I froze a look of terror reaching my face. "Um… No Professor." I said loudly "However, thank you for the opportunity." I was now blushing furiously and as Ilooked over my shoulder I saw Oliver and Percy as well as everyone else looking at me. The boy beside me was chuckling. _"O well, at least I got a rise out of him."_ I thought to myself looking at the boy who was still chuckling.

"Well, since no one has anything to add to the announcements" Dumbledore said looking to me with a smile. "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the table and the boy stopped laughing due to the sheer shock at the amount of food presented before us. I quickly began to pile up the food on my plate not even realizing how much of a pig I must have looked all looking at me until the boy beside me gave me one of his well known looks. 

"Hi!" I said cheerfully to him. He obviously hadn't expected me to say hi while he was giving me such a strange look.

"Um hi." He responded blushing a tad. _"HA!" I thought _"Now it's your turn."__

"That's quite a pile of food you got there." He said as politely as he could.

"Well, I have to eat so, I can grow up big and strong and who are you to tell me how to eat when you don't even now my name?" I tried to hold in my familiar mischievous smile as he grew even redder in the face. 

"Whoa!" He said raising his hands in front of him. "Calm down, I didn't mean any offence." He looked at me a little unsure and then I began to chuckle. He once again looked at me like I was weird sending me into a fit of laughter. "I had you going there." I laughed "You looked like you thought I was going to bite your head off." His face relaxed a bit. _"Man he's a tight ass!" I began to think _"But, then why did he laugh at my jokes about Filch. He's REALLY confusing but, cute."_ My eyes glimmered and I smiled sweetly at him._

"I'm Amalin McBlain by the way." I said extending my hand to the boy.

"I'm Garrick O'Connel." He replied taking my hand but, instead of shaking it, he brought to his lips where he kissed it and then began to chuckle while smiling at me which sent me chuckling as well.

            I tried to eat all the food I had taken in as 'civilized' a way as possible but, still found Garrick chuckling at me. I gave an exasperated sigh and turned look at him more directly. "Ok. What do you find so funny? You have my interest now."

He looked straight at me with his forest green eyes and said in his deep soothing voice, "Why, you my dear. You are funny."

I felt my heart drop. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're trying to eat that much food and still act all high class and proper. If you wanted to act that way you should have taken less. It would have been the intelligent thing to do."

Tears weld up in my ears. "So, now I'm stupid."

He looked at me realizing what he had said and could find nothing to say. I grabbed my plate hastily and moved to the nearest empty area of the table where I wouldn't be disturbed. _"Please don't let him come and sit here. Don't let him see me cry."_ I though _"It's bad enough I've already lived up to four predictions for what I would do at Hogwarts. 'Meet nice guy; fall for nice guy; be embarrassed in front or by nice guy and curl up into a ball and wish for swift death."_

I watched Garrick from the corner of my eye. I grew even closer to the brink of tears as I saw him look at me from down the table with a look of regret on his face. He then grabbed his plate and walked over to sit beside me. 

"I'm really sorry I hurt you Am." He said looking down at his plate unable to look me in the eyes "I didn't mean it. I'm sure you're very smart." 

I looked up at him and noticed he was shaking. He seemed to be afraid almost as if he really didn't want to lose me as a friend even though we'd just met. I did the only thing I could think of doing. "I know you are Garrick." I said my eyes still sort of teary.

He gave me a quizzical look "How do you all of a sudden know?"

I looked back at my plate going back into blush mode and said "I was watching you out of the corner of my eye."

"Oh!" he said blushing as well and looking to his plate.

Neither of us spoke to each for being at a loss of words. We concentrated instead on eating. I had abandoned eating in a 'civilized' way, it was just too hard. Dinner was nearing its end when I felt the same pair of eyes staring at me again. _"Why does Marcus keep staring at me?" I couldn't help but, wonder. "Doesn't he have anything else better to do than pick on me?"_ I looked up at Marcus and stuck out my tongue hoping that he would get the hint. He quickly turned back to the conversation his friend were holding and left me alone. _"FINALLY" _

~**~**~

Supper soon came to an end a girl named Mandy stood up and introduced herself to the first years as the Ravenclaw Head Girl. 

"We will now be going to the Ravenclaw dormitories I would ask that you assemble in an orderly fashion and follow me closely. The last thing we need for a student to go missing and for us to lose points."

"Holy, someone's a dominatrix" I whispered to Garrick who gave me a chuckle in agreement.

            The rest of the first year, Garrick and me assembled in an orderly fashion and then began to leave the Great Hall, side by side with the students from Griffindor. I soon spotted Oliver and Percy who both looked excited. _"I miss them and I've barely even gotten to know them."_ I sighed in my head. They soon caught sight of me and I waved. They began sneaking their way further up the crowd to me as both our houses headed for the stairs.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: Well, that's chapter #7!!! MWHAHA!!! Yes, I know I have to lay off the sugar. Anyway, hope you liked it. Next chapter, we get to explore the Ravenclaw dormitories common room and who now's what else. Till next time! Read and review!


	8. Rowena Had it Good!

_Disclaimer: I have no connection to J.K. Rowling and I do not own anything from her creation "Harry Potter". Thank you…_

A/N: Ok… I came up with some ideas… I didn't think I'd be able to write this next chapter for lack of brilliant ideas but, I GOT ONE… LOL… So, here's what is it chapter 8? Yeah, chapter 8!!! Here you go!!!

**Rowena Had it Good!!!**

"Hey Am!" Oliver said casually looking at me Percy coming up along side him.

"Hey Ols, hey Perce" I decided these nicknames would be easier to use. "Guys this is Garrick O'Connol" I said motioning to Garrick. "Garrick this is Oliver Wood and Percy Weasly." I said motioning to my Griffindor friends. I did all this while managing to keep up with the group.

            The three boys greeted each other civilly though none of them seemed to be overly enthused about the meeting.

            The two groups of first years, Griffindor and Ravenclaw, both had reached the bottom of the stairs and started up them. I turned just in time to see the Slytherin group turn off to the side. As I continued to look I caught the once again staring eyes of Flint and I gave him a final glare as he disappeared down the hall and I started up the steps.

            As we reached the top of the first stair case, it forked out to the right and left, leading to two different sets of stairs. The Griffindor group was led to the left and I saw that Ravenclaw was to go to the right.

            When time came to say goodbye the two boys said goodnight to me and I wrapped them each into a hug causing Percy to blush, his ears turning a bright red and then I said goodnight back. 

            Garrick had waited patiently for me and we were not trailing a little ways behind the group. As we climbed the numerous steps I would occasionally see Oliver and Percy again on other staircases and I would smile at them. They eventually were able to guess when I'd come into view and prepared themselves to make silly faces for it.

            I nearly tripped and fell backwards when they came into view again, acting like they were passionately necking on the stairs. _"There's no way Percy would have done that of his own accord."_ I thought still chuckling, occasionally remembering it. _"Oliver must have put him up to it. Odd boy that Oliver is, then again, Percy's abnormal in his own way too I guess."_ I gave a short snicker thinking of my two friends before coming back to reality just in time to stop myself from stepping on a stair that sucks your foot in like quicksand. 

            The fun and games were soon over as Griffindor was led into hidden hallways; Oliver and Percy disappearing into them. However, for me it seemed that never ending stairs still loomed ahead.

            I was amazed as we reached the top of the stairs to find that they actually did have an end. I soon found myself lying on my back wheezing heavily, my legs feeling like jell-o. 

"Agh" I groaned. "What's with all the fu-" I looked over at the Ravenclaw Perfect. She seemed to be staring knives at me and I hadn't even finished my sentence. "-liping…stairs" I finished. "No wonder Rowena was so damn skinny!" This gained a few chuckles from the other first years but, it only mad Mandy' eyes look even more menacing. I looked at her innocently. She soon gave out a deep breath, acting like I was the world's biggest hassle. 

            As we drew closer to the Ravenclaw common room and dormitories I leaned in towards Garrick and said, "Promise me you'll knock some sense into me if I **EVER** get a pickle that large rammed up my ass."

            He got a familiar glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile, almost as good as mine, crept upon his face. "Sorry, can't help you there." He started. "I'm far too tired to take a round out of anyone one right now."

"WOW! I'm impressed Garrick. You've got a backbone. Right on!" I said showing him how the mischievous smile's done properly.

"Thanks. But, getting back on topic, I don't really find her that bad."

            I looked at him annoyed before flippantly saying, "You wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked smiling cheekily.

"Nothing, just that all guys are the same"

"Now what's THAT supposed to mean?" he asked interested in hearing me explain what I'd said.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" I started. "Guys always disagree with girls just so they can get a rise out of them and that's what you're doing right now. Come on, you and I both know that if the pickle up her ass got any bigger it could be called a cucumber."

            This caused Garrick to work really hard to stifle a laugh which spurred me to continue.

"However, you're right about one thing."

            He looked at me cautiously from the corner of his eye. "Really"

"Yup," I stated. "She could be worse. She could be a Slytherin." With that I winked at him and my smile grew even wider if it was possible.

            A smile graced Garrick' lips once more and he stifled yet another laugh before we came to a stop behind the rest of the group. In front of all of us, there was a painting of a raven flying through what seemed to be an early dawn sky.

"Pensieve" Mandy said loud enough for us to and the raven in the portrait to hear.

            We all stared in awe as the raven flew around in one loop and then the door opened outwards.

"Come along now!" Mandy said acting all superior to us.

            Soon we had all entered the common room and gathered around Mandy. "We have now entered the Ravenclaw common room." She said.

"Well, no shit Sherlock." I mumbled leaning against the side of a chair glaring at her with my arms across my chest. I figured she must be almost deft due to the fact that she hadn't heard a word of what I'd said.

"The boy's dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, same for the girls only on the right." Mandy continued.

"Then it's not very well the same now is it?" I said clearly enough to be heard and with and edge of sarcasm to my voice. But, I was so well hidden by the crowd I didn't get caught. Garrick stood in front of me, his face starting to turn red and then blue, making it evident he was trying to hold in his laughter once again and that it was coming on even stronger now.

"Now, all of you be off! I have more important things to do, like studying." Mandy said as she began to walk towards the stairs, surveying the group as she went. He gaze then stopped on me. "I suggest you all do some as well. We don't accept…rift raft…into Ravenclaw too kindly." As she finished she turned snottily upon her heal and started up the stairs headed to the 5th year girls dormitory. 

"Hey Mandy" I shouted up to her, causing her to turn around on the stairs and give me her full attention.

"What?" She said impatiently, a sour look upon her face and her arms crossed in front of her.

"IfYou'reADumbAssSayWhat." I said quickly.

"What?" She questioned her hands now on her hips, her voice seemingly more annoyed.

"That's what I though." I said almost said dismissively wearing a mischievous grin. 

Mandy scoffed down at me. "Whatever. You're so immature."

            I managed to make things worse after that as well by laughing in her face or by, in her words, 'mocking her'.

            After several minutes of aimlessly standing around, I further inspected the common room.

            In the middle of the room two wooden chairs and a couch covered in navy blue material were arranged around a fireplace that was ablaze at the moment. There was blue carpet lying upon the cherry wood floor and the banisters on the stair were also made of cherry wood. In a corner of the room, there were small tables and chairs underneath a window. 

            Above the fireplace was hung a picture of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Then in between the portrait and the fireplace was a mantelpiece and upon it were various statuettes made of glass. The glass statuettes were the only things that really seemed to grab my attention. They way they glimmered and shimmered in the light threw me into a state of awe and reminiscence. Galie and I would always go into a particular jewelry shop to look at the glass art, though I would never tell a soul that we had these excursions and I quickly moved on before anyone could pick up that I was growing attached to the glass statuettes.

            After almost two hours of examining the common room, both Garrick and I decided we were tired and headed up to our dormitories side by side. 

"Well, this is mine apparently." Garrick said pointing a door to our left.

"Uh… yeah" I said unsure of what else to say. I looked around me and found my dormitory surprisingly to my right, which conveniently put it right across the hall from Garrick's. "Hey, this one's mine." I said pointing to my dorm.

            The two of us smiled at each other. "Well," He began, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…goodnight"

"Night" I said politely back and then turned towards my dorm.

"Wait!" He called out, a hint of uncertainty in his posture.

"Yes?" I replied turning back to him.

"Um…well, don't I get hug? I mean Oliver and Percy got one. It only seems fair." I nearly went into a panicked state but, was able to cover it up thankfully.

I smiled cheekily at him. "Sorry Garrick but, I don't tend to hug people who don't know me too well yet. Please don't feel bad it's just, Oliver and Percy have well…**'seen' more of me" I worked hard not to laugh as I used the word 'seen'. But, my laughter soon died when I saw disappointment as clear as day on Garrick's face.**

"Alright then, well, goodnight" Garrick didn't even give me a chance to speak as he turned quickly and disappeared into his dormitory. Not wanting to look like a fool, standing in the middle of the hallway, staring after a boy, I quickly turned and entered my own dormitory.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: Aw… I feel bad for Garrick but, things will get better hopefully. I think… LOL… I guess I should know that right since I'm the one writing the story… So, yes, things do get better I promise and I'd like to thanks all the reviewers for their reviews and ask that you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!!! 


	9. Dormitory Invasions!

_Disclaimer: See Chapter one already!!! *snorts*_

A/N: Hello!!! Welcome to chapter 9!!! Well, first night in the dormitories and a new bed to break in…(GUTTER MIND!)   Anyway, I didn't know how this was going to turn out until now and I didn't really mean for it to go this way but, it did and I like it so, it stays…But, it's not your story so, let's go!!!

**Dormitory Invasions!!!**

            As I walked into the dorm, I was greeted by the four faces of my now room mates. "Uh… Hi!" I said hesitantly to the girls.

"Hi!" One of them said, "You must be our fifth room mate."

"Uh… Yeah, I am. My name is Amalin McBlain but, people just call me Am." I replied kindly.

"Well, I'm Peneloppe Clearwater" Said the girl who had first said hi to me. "And this is Sheena, Mairan and Kara." She said pointing to each of the girls respectively.

            Sheena was an African American girl with brown eyes so dark they were almost as black as her hair. She was easily the tallest in the room. Mairan was a short girl with gray/blue eyes. Though she had blond hair, it was evident from her out growing roots that she was originally a brunette. Kara was a red headed girl with brown eyes that had a tint of green. Then there was Peneloppe. She seemed very nice. After all, she was the first in the room to say hi to me and even the first girl who had been nice to me so far. She had long curly naturally blond hair and warm eyes framed with glasses.

"So, where are you from Am?" asked Sheena. 

"Well, I used to be from a little place in the country. Then one day my stupid parents decided to send me here, sell the house and ship off to some place Scotland." I said with a sour taste in my mouth. I was still completely pissed at my parents for sending my world into such a messed up twilight zone.

"Man, wish I could visit there someday." Kara said.

"So would I." I answered. "Visit but, not MOVE!" My eyebrows arched and my body began to course with anger. Sensing my sudden mood swing, the girls decided to leave the subject alone.

            It was soon time for bed and I hopped in between the cold, unfamiliar sheets of my new bed. _"This just won't do!"_ I thought to myself, missing my old bed and my morning ritual of falling off it in the morning.

~**~**~**~**~

            It was still dark and I couldn't have been asleep for more than ten minutes when I woke up again. "Stupid stiff bed, what did they do to make you so hard, cover you with corn starch???" I whisper angrily pushing down on certain spots on the bed, trying to make it more comfortable. "And you Sir. Pillow, are like the hardest of cement slabs beneath my head! Must you both so torture me?"

"Am? Who are you talking to?" Rand Mairan' voice in the dark.

"No one," I responded. "Just my stupid bed, could it possibly get anymore uncomfortable?" I questioned. I heard Mairan give a snicker at my complaining but received no real response. The room once again became quiet like it was before and an odd ringing came to my ears.

"That's it, I can't sleep! Let's have some fun!" I whispered to myself.

            I got quickly out of bed and slipped on some darker clothes to camouflage me from others' eyes and tip-toed quietly to the door.

~**~**~**~**~

            "The door opened inward with ease." I started whispering to myself as if I were reading a book while acting out the actions. "The young beautiful, '_gorgeous' girl who was Amalin McBlain sneaked stealthily out, closing the door behind her softly, allowing only a soft _'click'_ to be heard." With this I closed the door ever so softly with only a small __'click'. In my head, the opening theme song for the old James Bond movies began to play. "The hall was empty, the air had an odd chill but, none the less Amalin was determined to achieve her goal." I then gave the best super hero pose of all super hero poses._

            "The hallway floor was cold against her feet, only then did she realize that she should have brought her bunny slippers on this journey. With every fall of her foot, a shiver ran anew up her spine until she reached the dorm across the hall. Her delicate, beautiful hand reached up and began to turn the doorknob towards the right." The doorknob gave an unexpected small squeak from age as I turned it and I closed my eyes praying that it wouldn't wake anyone up and ruin the surprise. When the knob was turned as far to the right as it would go I realized I had stopped breathing and began to inhale and exhale again.

"Success!" I whispered happily. "The door was opened. She gently pushed the door inward revealing a room where lay five unsuspecting boys. One of whom was about to get a rude awakening." I stopped talking allowed and continued my story in my head as I slowly opened the door to the boys' dormitory. The sound of someone snoring loudly could be heard to my far left. 

_"Hmmm… I wonder if that's Garrick…"_ I laughed in my head. _"Heh heh… Garrick. Snoring; I should think not. He just doesn't seem the type. Well, that rules out bed number one, now, where's Garrick?" On a table near the bed on the far right I noticed a pair of very familiar glasses. "Bingo!" I whispered very quietly to myself, my blue eyes dancing mischievously over the bed I suspected was Garrick's._

            I gently tip-toed over to the bed in question and partially drew back the drapes. As I suspected, there in the bed was Garrick. _"Wow, he's even hot when he's sleeping. Do I know how to make friends or do I know how to make friends?" I thought; a devious grin forming on my face. _

            My heart nearly stopped as Garrick began to stir in his bed. _"OH SHIT!!!" I thought. __"I'm going to be caught! No way can this possibly be good!" But, Garrick settled after stirring a few minutes, moving from his position on his back to be lying on his side._

            With one more grin, I figured it was time make my move and I jumped. However, the unforeseen happened. Garrick was awake and caught my in mid-jump, grabbing me around the waist pulling me through on the jump. I was soon flying over top of Garrick and then landing underneath him as if we'd done a barrel role like an airplane does. I landing back first with a loud 'CRACK' as my back hit rather painfully against the wooden frame of his bed. I was almost falling off if it hadn't been for Garrick pinning me in place by my arms.

            Every so often silent sobs would escape my lips and pain continually coursed up my back. Tears streamed down my cheeks though I was trying to act strong and not cry. Garrick' face hovered over mine as he tried to decipher who had so rudely awakened him. Unable to do it without his glasses, he pulled me back up onto the bed figuring I was too much in pain to move, which was right, and he grabbed them from the nearby table.

"Am?" He whispered down at me as he had grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face.

The only response he got was mod silent sobs from me and one labored squeaky "oooowww…"

"Oh my God, Am!" he whispered apologetically. "Are you alright?"

I was ready to scream "Do I look alright?" But, refrained since it would have woken everyone else up and it would have also shoved me into another fit of pain. 

            Garrick suddenly began to blush. I didn't realize what until he was trying to hide himself with blankets. Only then did I realize that he wasn't wearing a Pajama Shirt. I could feel my ears go hot. I quickly hopped to my feet from my lying position on the bed forgetting my back and the pain nearly killed me. To make sure I didn't scream Garrick quickly jumped from the cover of his blankets and covered my mouth with a hand. This made things worse, I thought I was going to faint from the cinnamon smell that filled my nostrils. _"Damn you for being so yummy Garrick!"_ I cursed in my head. 

            Before long, Garrick was supporting me so I didn't fall from what he thought was the pain but was actually him. The pain in my back subsided and he, _"Thank God!"_ put on a shirt covering up his rather buff for an eleven year old physic. _"He's got potential that one!" I thought mischievously. He then leaned close and whispered in my ear "Alright, let's go. I'll take you back to your dorm." He then wrapped his arms around mine, supporting me and led me out of the room, leaving a small crack in the door so he wouldn't make a sound getting back in._

            The distance across the hallway seemed a lot shorter without my mistress spy story. We were at my dorm in a matter of seconds and he opened the door ever so silently, managing to avoid even the little click I had made. Seeing the pain still in my face, he gently walked in and over to my bed, the only one with the drapes open. "This is going to hurt." He whispered in my ear again. 

            Moving more slowly than before I got under my cold stiff sheets again and laid my head upon the cement slab like pillow. Glad to see that I was back in bed and full of relief that I wouldn't wake him up again; he tucked me in and closed the drapes around me. Suddenly my bed wasn't so bad anymore and I fell into a peaceful slumber forgetting the growing pain in my back… until the morning.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: Oops!!! Sorry!!! I know. Fluffiness but, everyone needs a little fluff now and then. Besides they're friends. Ok, friends, in which, one has a serious crush on the other but, you know. Too bad… *snorts* Review please!!! You know you want to!!! It's like the ring from LotR… It calls to you so, listen and make me JOLLY HAPPY!!! *snorts again* 

Edit: Ok… I wanted to put this into the end of this Chapter because I haven't had time to thanks everyone who has reviewed my story yet and I really wanted to… So, this is added on… lol…

KtDid: Thanks for the four reviews on this story and your reviews of my other stories… (Update yours soon!!!)

I lurve you!!!

Goggle Girl: Thanks for your three reviews... *snorts* Lurve you too!!! (Hope you get inspired with something to write for your stories!!!)

Shari: I hate to say this but, I disagree with you… Sorry… But, thanks for reviewing with your opinion.

Rhotia: Heh heh… I'm just tricky like that… I won't be having Harry and Ron in the story for a little while actually… (But, they will be in it.)

Golden Weasley: Aw… Well, thank you… And I agree… When you're eleven years old you did think of the things that Amalin seems to have no problem saying…

Samantha Ann: I'm glad you're enjoying it… I hope I can keep you guessing as to what's going to happen…

Thank you all for reviewing and keep on reviewing… Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...


	10. My Mom Away From Home

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1…_

A/N: MWHAHAHA!!! Why??? Well, because I had nothing to say other than hi and thanks to those who reviewed.  Hope you're enjoying the story and I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite the while. Ok… So, since the *checks* 30th… I've recently developed some writers block but, I do believe I was struck by an idea (and it REALLY hurt)… Well, here you go…

~**~**~**~**~

**My Mom Away From Home**

"OW!!!"

The girls in the other beds woke up with a start. Bed drapes started being pushed open and sets of curious eyes searched the room with dazed expressions for the cause of their waking up.

"Please, just five more minutes." Sheena said sleepily, shoving her face back into the pillow.

"Am… Are you ok?" Mairan said as she figured out it was me who had yelled out in pain.

All eyes turned towards me.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." I responded sarcastically, hunched over with my hand rubbing my lower pain.

"Well, I guess since we're up" started Penelope "and since we'd only have five more minutes to sleep anyway, we might as well get up."

"Speak for yourself, Pen." Kara's muffled response came through the drapes still around her bed.

"Alright then, I'm going to get up. I believe Amalin is as well if I'm correct." Pen stated matter-of-factly.

            Soon all were back in bed and sleep aside from Pen and me. Pen quickly got changed and I changed as quickly as my now hurt and stiff back would allow me to. We were able to sneak out quietly causing only one or two of the others to stir. We then made our way out of the Ravenclaw common and then down to the Great Hall.

            As we entered, I was glad to see that we were the first one's there. Pen seeing my eyes light up with joy gave me an odd look. 

"I've just never seen the Great Hall with no one else in it. It's really pretty." I recovered.

            She gave me an awkward look and then smiled accepting my reasoning though it was in truth a lie. We walk over to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat. Almost immediately, a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared almost as if whoever or whatever had put it there had known I would be thirsty first thing in the morning. Pen and I both pulled our goblets closer to us and began to sip at it. 

"So," Penny said looking into her goblet "How'd you hurt your back. Last I checked your back was just fine."

I had been in mid-sip when the question had been thrown out and I had nearly choked. "Pardon?" I questioned hoping with all hope she hadn't asked the question I thought she had. I didn't have an excuse what was I going to say.

"You're back. I saw you holding it after you yelled out in pain, waking everyone up. Naturally, I figured you hurt your back." Pen said logically.

"Oh, right… my back! Well, um… You see, I must have slept on it wrong or something because for some reason I just woke up this morning and it felt all stiff." I partially lied. 

"You know, you don't have to lie." Pen said all knowingly.

"Whatever do you mean?" I answered not wanting to give too much away.

"Well, last night I was thirsty so, I snuck to the bathroom and got myself a cup of water." Pen started "I then made my way back to the dormitory. I heard you struggling with your pillow and knowing from first encounter that when you don't like something you try to change it no matter how much effort it takes, I you to take a beating out of your pillow again. Needless to say, I found it quite amusing the first time. A good amount of time passed and I heard nothing at all and realized that something was wrong and that it wasn't like you not to take another round out of it. But, that's when I heard the door click.I cautiously got out of my own bed and snuck over to yours. However, when I got there, the bed drapes were open and you were no where in sight. I decided to go back to my own bed and wait for you to come in. I went back to my bed and closed the drapes leaving only a little crack to look through."

"So, you were spying on me?" I questioned incredulously "I'd have never expected that from you Penners."

"No, it's not like that. Wait, never mind. It is like that. But, that's not what's interested me."

"Oh, please go on. I just love to hear about how **_interesting_ people think my life is when they're spying on me."**

Pen let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. "What I did find interesting was that after I went back to my bed and closed the drapes, leaving only a little crack to see out of, you came back in."

"Oh, that's so interesting!" I exclaimed with my voice dripping of sarcasm.

"And you weren't alone!" she finished in an urgent type of whisper.

            I turned a ghostly shade of white and looked at her. 

"Look, whatever you're thinking I did last night, I didn't."

"Am… Who was he and what were you thinking? We just got here yesterday. There's no way you could have gotten to know a guy well enough to…"

"To what?" I asked thoroughly confused and unsure of what she was getting at.

"To have… Well, to have" she moved in close and whispered. "Well, to have sleep with him."

"WHAT!?!" I asked falling backwards off the table bench. "OW!!!" I had landed back first and waves of pain were slowly taking me to the sea. Still writhing in pain I moved myself into a sitting position on the floor which in no way helped my situation. It was a slow process but, I eventually made it back up to where I had been sitting. "Penners, I **_didn't_** sleep with him. We're just friends."

"Oh really, and does your friend have a name?" she questioned.

"You sound like my mother! Wait a minute! Are you about to give me" I leaned to her so only she could hear "the **_Sex_ Talk?"**

Pen blushed furiously. "Oh my God, you were!" I shouted my eyes opened wide. 

"Were what?" asked one of the approaching three girls.

"Nothing" Penny quickly answered; perhaps a little too quickly.

"Nice of you girls to join us" I said, smiling my regular smart ass smile.

"Yes, well, we thought seeing as how you did us the great honor of making sure we got to class on time today Am that we would grace you with our presence." Kara said imitating my smile and making me smile even broader.

"Besides," Sheena started "now I'm glad I came. After all, you guys weren't talking about **_nothing_. You must have been talking about something after all. Why else would Penny's cheeks be red?" Pen became even more flushed.**

            The girls sat down across from Pen and I, taking note of the shade of red Pen's face had turned.

"Ok." I started with a brilliant idea. "We were just discussing the guys in our year. You know… Who's hot and who's not, that sort of thing."

"Penny must have a major crush on someone to have gone that red." exclaimed Mairan.

_"heh heh…, I love you Mairan."_ I thought in my head as I watched Penny go even redder. I was beginning to wonder how red her face could turn before her head exploded.

"Well, you can count us in." Kara said smiling.

"In on what?" I asked.

"Well, if you're going to rate all the guys at Hogwarts, you're going to need more than the opinions of two people on the matter. So, you can count us in." Sheena explained.

_"Hmm… Not my original intention but, this could work out better than I thought." _ I said in my head. 

"Alright, well, the Great Hall should be filled in a couple of seconds, then our candidates will be within our view and we'll be able to judge better and for the sake of keeping score I have a pad of paper right here to keep track of the scores." I said pulling out a pad with purple pages."

            The girls, surprisingly even Penny, nodded in agreement and the game began as the Great Hall began to fill up with more and more cute guys.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: See… I told you that it was… MWHAHAHA!!! So, next chapter obviously the guy rating and of course, the one and only Garrick.  :D 


	11. Rating Game Surprises!

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One…_

A/N: Welcome to chapter 11!!! Firstly, I'd like to thanks all the reviewers who in my opinion can't be thanked enough for their support of my stories… Secondly, I'd like to thank my MWHAHA!!! For making an appearance last chapter… Having said those things, chapter 11 has been brought to you by the number 9, the letter J and the word antidisestablishmentarianism. Thank you and please continue to read and review… LOL…

****

**Rating Game Surprises!!!**

            I divided the pages on my pad of paper into five columns, one for me, on for Penny and each one for Sheena, Mairan and Kara.

"Ok… So, first person to walk in that's a guy is candidate number one…" I said to the others.

            As we turned to look at the entrance in walked candidate number one, "Ladies I give you Jacob Branderlan of Ravenclaw." I announced.

"Hmmm…" Sheena contemplated "Well, his short light brown hair is kind of combed in a way that makes him look like a 'momma's boy'. But, his sweet brown endearing eyes are still to die for. I give him a, 7 out of 10." She finished smiling in his direction.

            He waved to her and she waved back causing Kara to snort. "I completely agree about the hair far too much like he does it to please his mom. However, I can't agree with the eyes, I just can't see myself falling into them. I give him a, 4 out of 10."

            As Mairan looked Jacob over she began to shake her head, "Just not my type. 2." 

            It was then Penny's turn, all eyes turned to her. Feeling everyone's gaze on her she turned bright red. "Come on Penners!" I egged. 

"Don't be pushy Am! Alright, I give him a, 9 out of 10." Penny said. 

            Kara began spluttering. "Reason being?" she questioned.

"Well, I quite like his hair thanks and his eyes are to die for. Plus…" Penny said.

"Plus, what?" asked Sheena.

            Penny blushed furiously, "Plus, he's an amazing kisser."

The group looked at Penny in shock. If someone had poked me it was most probable that I would have fallen over.

"Oh, quit looking at me like that! Besides, it's your turn Am. What do you think of him?" Penny said trying to get everyone to stop concentrating on her.

"Well, I guess he's alright but, definitely not what I'm looking for. He seems like someone that I would consider more a big brother if you know what I mean. I give him a 5."

            I quickly scribbled all the ratings down on my pad of paper.

"This is kind of fun. Who's next?" Mairan said excitedly.

            I nearly fell over when the next two people walked in. They were Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley. _"Why oh why did it have to be them?"_ I thought desperately.

"Ah…" started Kara. "The well recognized Oliver Wood and his quiet friend Mr. Weasley. Am, since you were the last to go, last time, you get to go first this time. So, what do you think of them."

            My cheeks flushed a violent shade of red. "Um… Maybe someone else should go first." I offered "I really don't mind being at the end." 

"No…" Penny said. "It's your turn and if you don't go then you have to do a dare."

"What? No… Penny, until today you haven't even heard of this game. There's no such rule as that." I exclaimed to her.

"Well, there is now. Actually, even better, if you refuse to give a rating to one of them, you have to kiss the guy." Penny retorted with an evil grin.

_"Damn it, stupid Penny!!!"_ I shot in my head as I glared at Penny beside me.

"Fine" I started. "I give Oliver a 9 because he's got a Scottish accent to die for, amazing chocolate brown eyes, he's very sweet and he's one of the first boys I met at Hogwarts. However, I would never be able to see us as anything more than friends."

"What about Percy?" egged on, Penny.

"I've never really thought about him actually. I don't have a rating for him." I admitted.

"Hmmm… I see kissing in your near future!!!" teased Mairan.

            If it was possible, I turned an even more violent shade of red.

"Go on!" pushed Sheena.

            Kara didn't say a word but looked at me expectantly.

            Without another word, I slowly rose from the table; the pain in my back still killing me and my mind racing with dread at what was coming next. I walked around the side of the table that was closest to the entrance to the Great Hall and passed the door.

"Am…" came a voice behind me.

"I turned to look and horror grew even larger within me. "Uh… Hi Garrick!" I said on the brink of tears. _"Oh, no!" I thought _"Now he's going to see and think I don't like him or something. Wait a minute. Who even said he liked me? But, I like him, I really do. Damn the girls for this! Damn them all to hell! But, I guess I have to do it… After all, I couldn't come up with a rating."_ _

"So," said Garrick looking down at me concerned. "How's your back?"

            His forest green eyes nearly made me melt. "Um… It's still a little sore but, it'll be fine. Well, I have to go somewhere."

"Ah…" He said "I see. To Oliver and Percy?" he questioned.

"Yes, actually." I answered in all truth.

"Well, alright. I'll go sit and wait for you at the table. By myself… alone… just… waiting for you…" he said in a sort of hurt manner.

_"Oh God!"_ I thought _"What if he **does like me? Oh… If I kissed Percy it might kill him. Even worse it might kill me. Then again I could always give the girls a rating for him. But, I've never even considered Percy as anything. Damn, well, let's get this over with."**_

            I slowly walked over to Oliver and Percy. The two seemed to be talking animatedly about something. Wasn't school work since Oliver wasn't that enthused by it and it also wasn't quidditch since it clearly didn't interest him. As I watched them sitting at the table talking as if the world around them didn't exist and only that which they were talking about did, I felt a pang of guilt at having to make everything so unbalanced. 

            My situation began to remind me of a book I had read when I was younger. Though the book was more advanced than I was supposed to read, I was able to do so with a small amount of help from the adults around me. The book was call _Macbeth_ and it was written by a man named William Shakespeare. The words of a famous speech suddenly filled my head.

_"Is this a dagger which I see before me,_

_The handle towards my hand?__ Come, let me clutch_

_Thee.___

_I have thee not, and yet I see thee still._

_Art thou not, fatal vision sensible_

_To feeling as to sight?__ Or art thou but_

_A dagger of the mind, a false creation_

_Proceeding from the heat-oppressèd brain?_

_I see thee yet, in form as palpable_

_As this which now I draw.___

_Thou marshal'st me the way that I was going,_

_And such an instrument I was to use._

_Mine eyes are made the fools o'th' other senses_

_Or else worth all the rest.__ I see thee still,_

_And on thy blade and dudgeon, gouts of blood,_

_Which was not so before.__ There's no such thing._

_It is the bloody business which informs_

_Thus to mine eyes."_

            Though, unlike Macbeth, I was not plotting to actually kill someone, I felt as though I were Macbeth and I was about to clutch the dagger who was Percy and kill someone so undeserving. But, I had no choice. I stopped my slow behind Percy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Percy!" I said my heart in my throat. "Hello Oliver!"

"Hi Am!" they said in unison.

"May I join you?" I asked politely beginning to shake.

"Of course!" said Oliver as if I didn't even have to ask.

            I quickly sat at Percy's side, regretting it when I was in a sitting position on the seat beside him and my back was throbbing like crazy. "Owies!!!" I shouted in my head and grimaced a tad before recovering without the boys noticing.

"Percy and I have just been discussing the Griffindor Dormitories. Haven't we?" Oliver stated more than question.

"Yes, we-" 

            But, he didn't get to finish as, I had cut him off mid sentence I lunged forward and locked him in not just any kiss but, full blown juicy one. _"Oh, shit! Well, that's it no more turning back and Garrick's going to hate me for ever and that really fucking hurt my back!"_

            As I pulled away after a few seconds more, I looked up at Percy who only gave me an odd look as his face went completely beat red and then immediately turned to Garrick. He was looking at me mortified, almost as though I had just killed his puppy or his best friend and in a way I had. _"He'll never talk to me for this." I thought "After all, if he did like me finding out I 'like someone else', even though I don't, would kill him and if he didn't like me, I already now that he's not fond of the Oliver and Percy. Oh, this is rotten. I bet Percy and Oliver won't even talk to me anymore. Or even worse, Percy might actually think I like him and start liking me!!!" _

I suddenly felt very alone and tears weld in my eyes. I did the only thing I could think of doing. In fact, the one thing I'd done all my life when things were bad.

I ran.

I ran and I didn't look back or stop no matter how much it hurt me emotionally or physically for that matter. The pain in my back forgotten I made a mad dash for my dormitory and I place where I could be alone. It was times like these I wish for my special place again and the only person who ever truly understood me.

"Galie." I whispered. "Galie, I miss you!" tears began to roll down my cheeks as I whispered these hidden words and I had finally made it to my room.

            I jumped onto the bed and closed the drapes. I sat cross legged on the bed and just cried. My back throbbed even more with pain than before but, it still failed in comparison to the pain I now felt in my heart. The pain of having hurt nearly everyone I loved and now begin utterly alone.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: I know… *sniffles* Sad-ness… But, this leads to the good stuff… Rebellion… After all, when the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world… Till next time, please read and review.

P.S. I don't own the dagger speech obviously… It is from William Shakespeare's Macbeth. It's an acquired taste I guess… I liked it… Anyway, I put it in because well, I thought it fit and I hope you like it.


	12. Hard Thinking and a Key

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One…_

A/N: Wow… Never thought I'd work on the same story twice in one day… Well, guess I was just inspired… I know I said there would be rebellion but, it might not be in this chapter I'm afraid… But, very soon, as soon as possible but, LESS SADNESS!!! WOOP!!! *snorts* Here we go!!! 

**Hard Thinking and a Key**

****

            Propping my head up with my hands; my elbows on my knees, I let the tears flow free. _"I'm so stupid!!!" I thought __"Why didn't I just give the girls a rating even if it wasn't truly what I thought of him? Oh my God!!! I couldn't actually like Percy could I?" I sat up straight at the thought. __"Oh no, please God no!!!" I pick up the pillow from behind me and brought to my face before letting out a loud enraged scream. __"God, I'm only eleven I'm too young to be thinking about boys… they've got… cooties!!!" I finished with a snicker though the tears continued to come. _

"Everyone must hate me so much." I whispered to myself out loud. The sound of my own voice saying it was even more depressing.

"I don't hate you." Came a female voice through the curtain "And I don't think the rest of the girls hate you either." 

            The drapes slowly opened a crack and in peeped Penny. "Hey Am."

"Go away! You caused this." I shouted at her tears of sorrow turning to those of anger.

Penny became saddened, "I'm really sorry Am. I honestly didn't know that it would hurt you that bad."

"Well, it did! Congratulations!!!  Hope you're happy that my life is ruined now!" I quickly moved from sitting position and move back the drapes swiftly moving passed Penny and once again running regardless of the pain. 

"Am, Wait" shouted Penny. "You've forgotten your timetable." She finished, holding up my timetable.

            I blushed embarrassed as I ran back to her and grabbed my timetable. "Thanks I guess. But, that doesn't mean I've forgiven you." I said cold anger enveloping every word.

            I turn my back to her. The pain in my back kept getting worse and worse. Before I knew it, I was down by the giant squid's lake trying to forget everything that just happened. My breath came in rasping gasps due to my having ran all the way from the common room and because the injury to my back was becoming once again painfully obvious and worse than ever before. It hurt so bad that my vision began to blur. Having nothing to keep my mind off it, not even my anger or sadness, my vision continued to blur until everything went black and the last noise I heard was a loud thud. 

~**~**~**~**~

            My mind could only catch snippets of things as I came in and out of consciousness.

"Oi, are you alright?" came a voice that was somewhat rugged. I tried to open my glazed over eyes and saw a fuzzy picture of a man in shabby clothes, a beard and shoulder length brown hair standing over me, high over me. He must have been very tall. 

~**~**~**~**~

            I heard the crackling of a fire and felt the cold nose and short fur of what seemed like a dog. _"I must be inside somewhere."_ I thought as everything went black again. 

~**~**~**~**~

"You say you found her like this Hagrid?" said an endearing old wizard voice. _"Dumbledore!" I thought._

"Yes." The grubby voice said.

"Very odd… did something attack her?" came his voice again.

"I'm reckoning not, sir." The man Dumbledore had identified as Hagrid said.

"Very odd indeed" Dumbledore commented. "We should get her up to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes sir!" replied Hagrid kindly.

~**~**~**~**~

            I awoke to the violent ache of pain. My back hurt with every small movement and my brain reeled as I tried to grasp for any sign of where I was.

            The room was very bright and light shone cheerfully through the window down onto my bed. The sheets were the crisp, clean color of white and the air was so pure that it barely carried a smell.

"Well, Good morning my dear." came a pleasant voice. "I didn't think you'd be awake for awhile now."

"I wish I wasn't!" I managed to mumble.

"Well, if I had a back injury as bad as yours I wouldn't want to be awake either. You must have taken quite the nasty spill for that much bruising to have occurred." The nurse said in amazement. "Well, I'm Madam Pomfrey and if you need anything just let me know." She smiled sweetly at me and then went back to work.

"Um… Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, dear"

"If you don't mind my asking… Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my dear. I'm a nurse, it's my job." She responded simply.

I gave her a weak smile and then began to stare at the ceiling.

_"So, it is true then. I am completely alone."_ I thought miserably. "_But why… I didn't do anything wrong. I had to kiss Percy, I had no other choice. It was a dare. It's not like I liked it. But, then again I didn't hate it either. Actually, I didn't anything it." I finished this thought with a snicker. _"It's all Penny's fault. If it wasn't for her Percy wouldn't think I like him. Oliver also wouldn't feel weird around me like at any moment I might jump him and Garrick… Well, Garrick wouldn't hate me for all eternity. Then again…How was I supposed to know that Garrick likes me? Wait a minute, what if Garrick doesn't even like me? And Oliver's just plain being stupid. Why should I have to suffer because they're all stupid? SCREW THEM AND SCREW THAT!!! I'm getting revenge!"_ _

            I stupidly tried to get up but, after moving only a single muscle a thread of pain strung through my body. "ACK" I shouted out loud.

"Oh my!" came Madam Pomfrey's concerned voice "Are you alright."

"Yeah, I just moved the wrong marfin' way."

"Marfin'?" question Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, it's what I say when I'm trying to be polite and not say fu-…Uh… the 'F' word." I explained hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm glad you're trying to restrain yourself in my presence. I've heard that you have been known to have quite the bad habit of swearing. Perhaps you should try to work on that while you are in my care."

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean? Um…Wait… Never mind… I just figured it out for myself." Madam Pomfrey looked scandalized even though I had taken it back.

_"Great Am, piss off the lady who changes your bandages, REAL smart."_ I scolded myself in thought. _"I guess revenge is going to have to wait till I get better. But, at least they'll never see what's coming to them."_

            I was stuck in bed for nearly a week in half, nursing my back, back to at least semi health.

"Please Madam Pomfrey! Let me go. I'm restless and I want to go have some fun. Even, God forbid, got to classes!"

"NO! You get back in that bed. I'm not letting you go until tomorrow at the earliest and that's final!" She said with finality.

"But, I'M FINE!"

"GET BACK IN BED AND DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"

            Surprised that I was able to get that much of a rise out of a nurse who had been so mild tempered for most of my stay surprised me and I quickly returned to my bed. Having nothing better to do, I dosed off into a deep slumber.

~**~**~**~**~

            "Am… Aam…" A voice came, trying to wake me up, it seemed and failing miserably. "Am!" the voice said getting restless.

            I had thought it was just my ears that were making the voice seem groggy. I was mistaken. As my eyelids slowly flipped open, they fell upon the blurry figure of a person. One that I assumed I REALLY did not want to see in my state.

"Whoever you are, just go away!" I shouted irritated at the large blurry figure.

            An annoyed grunt broke through my barrier of restful silence. "Fine" the voice said "I'll leave this with the nurse then. Remember to ask her for a key that was left by someone."

"Yeah… Sure… Whatever." I answered in a non-committed tone as I buried my face into my pillow, resting in an awkward position that hurt my back. Though I didn't even remotely feel tired, in the position I was in, I easily fell asleep.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: Ok… If you're wondering what I was talking about at the start of this chapter, I started it three days ago… MWHAHA!!! I'd like to thanks my reviewers for um… Giving me ice cream??? No, that's not it… Oh yeah!!! REVIEWING!!! Lurve you all!!! And please continue to read and review and TELL YOUR FRIENDS… *snorts* I would love to more opinions as well about my story…Till next time!!!

P.S. I know I said there would be rebellion in this chapter but, as things turned out there wasn't. I do, however, have rebellion planned so, it is coming up… Next chapter, Am has a REALLY weird dream AND she's released from hospital. I will try to get rebellion in as soon as possible, promise…And I will try and keep things from getting sad… again, BYES!!!


	13. One Weird Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter… Anything original belongs to me… Honest, you can ask J.K. yourself if she doesn't sack you away in jail for stalking… Happy hunting!!!

A/N: Well, Ok… I finally introduced the key. You honestly do NOT realize the greatness of this event. I've been so busy with it being Easter weekend and stuff but, I got it in there in the last chapter and I have funky dream sequence so… Party on Garth!!! Party on Wayne!!! You've GOTTA lurve Wayne's World…

**One Weird Dream**

"Amalin… Amalin dear…" whispered a sweet voice.

            My eyes flickered open. "Who's there?"

"You know who I am."

            I quickly sat up in my bed. Only then did I realize that the pain was gone. "What the hell?" I thought to myself in surprise.

"Something troubling you?" questioned the voice. 

            I was once again pulled from my reverie by the sweet voice I had heard moments before and so began my prowl for the source. 

            As I place my feet on the floor and stood up, I marveled at the delicate white dress that I now wore. It fit just fit upon every curve and hid the parts of me I wanted hidden. "Wow!" I thought in amazement. "Who would go through the trouble of getting me such a beautiful dress? I don't even like them!"

"You like your dress?" asked the voice.

"Y-yes, thanks you" I stammered.

"No you don't and you shouldn't lie. That's a Slytherin quality."

            My eyes searched the room, which was clearly still the infirmary, until they fell upon a young girl of about five. 

"You talk very proper for your age." I said to her.

            She looked up at me through her wavy brown hair with her aqua colored eyes. "What do you mean my age?" She questioned innocently.

            The question made me speechless. "What had I meant?" I wondered. "My whole life I've always wanted my parents to stop treating me like a little kid and here I was acting the same as them to this little girl. I can't believe I'm such a hypocrite!" 

"What did you mean?" The little girl voice again.

"Nothing" I answer "At least nothing of importance."

"Very good" A significantly more affirmed female voice said with confidence.

            I stood staring in awe as the little girl was stretched and molded into the shape of a beautiful you women. Her gaze was even more penetrating. She stood with all the confidence that had been in her voice previously and more. Her power radiated off her and enwrapped me but, I felt safe.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in shock.

"That, Ms. McBlain, was a very good showing of your character. You just showed that you wouldn't treat others in a way you've been treated badly." The now young woman said with great pride.

            I felt deep down that somehow I knew her. I just couldn't put my finger on how. "Who are you?" I questioned once more. "What are you? Why am I here? How do I-"

"Curiosity" I cut in. "A most important quality for those who have the persistency to seek knowledge. Fore, without curiosity no one would be persistent. Without persistency no one would seek knowledge and without knowledge no one would be curious making all living things mindless, blubbering and confused. In other words the world would be Chaotic."

"Curiosity, persistency and knowledge" I rolled these words over in my head, since they seemed to stick out to me. I then added the girl to the mix and my feeling of somehow knowing her. I did this over and over again until it finally came to me. I knew she was.

"You're… Rowena Ravenclaw!" I shouted her name in realization.

            The girl gave a small chuckle before replying. "Yes, I am and you… you are the heir of Ravenclaw." 

            I looked at her in disbelief. "I'm the what? What do you mean? How can I be? I'm not even smart!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that Amalin? You quoted Shakespeare! I know you're smart; you just have to show it more. Have confidence in yourself!" Rowena said with conviction.

"Why not," I wondered, "why don't I show everyone that I'm not just another stupid girl tainting Ravenclaw's reputation? Wait a minute! How does she know I quoted Shakespeare?"

            I looked at her and she looked back smiling back gently with a motherly smile and that's when I realized that she could somehow read my mind.

"What must I do as Ravenclaw's heir?" I questioned with confidence, accepting the task before me.

            A smile graced Rowena's lips. "Take the key." She said with a glimmer. "Take it and find **_'The Rooms of Ravenclaw'_**, my chambers.

"But, I thought the Ravenclaw dormitories **were** your chambers." I said in confusion.

            Rowena continued to smile sweetly even as she shook her slightly from side to side to indicate that in fact they weren't. "There is much yet you must learn. Use the key, find my chambers and adventure, danger, mystery and knowledge await you." She said with finality and maintaining her smile. "Goodbye Am." She said as a whirl of wind and light wrapped itself around her and whisked her off. The words "Use the key!" continued to float upon the air.

"No! Wait! I still have so many questions!" I yelled, running to the spot where Rowena had been standing.

            As I reached the spot I twirled around in a circle, searching for any sign that my eyes had not been deceiving me the whole time. But, she was gone.

"Marf!" I yelled in anger at having not been able to stop her.

            Off in the distance a glimmer of light began to shine growing closer and larger in span by the second.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped as realization struck me. "I mean shit. I mean… OH, SCREW IT!" I said giving up on the idea of correcting myself.

            The light engulfed my body and I began to fall.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: Ok… I got the falling idea from those dreams that people have of falling where you apparently if you hit then you ACTUALLY die… Thought that would be a little interesting. However, this time she's falling back into her body. The Rooms of Ravenclaw where my idea and I have big plans for them. So, stay tuned. Next chapter Am gets out of the hospital wing and she has a bit of a confrontation with Garrick… So, read and review! And as always thanks to my dedicated reviewers who continue to review my story. Have fun frolicking in field or something… lol…

P.S. Sorry this chapter is so short!!!


	14. Rude in my Awakening

_Disclaimer: See first chapters as I am too lazy._

****

**Rude in my Awakening**

I took a sharp intake of breath as I shot up into a sitting position in the hospital wing bed.

"OW! SHIT!" I grabbed my back. Apparently the loss of pain in my back had only been temporary while I was dreaming.

"Language!" scolded an irate and once again scandalized Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized.

"Just don't do it again." She said seeming to not be able to stay mad at me. "No get up and be off with ya!" She continued motherly. "You're allowed to leave today."

            My jaw dropped in surprise and I nearly burst with joy. "_I'm out of here! **I'M OUT OF HERE!**" I celebrated in my head._

"On one condition…" She started looking at me through the corner of her eye while she attended to making a bed.

"**_DAMN IT!_**_ There's always a catch!_" I thought and my face fell.

"Well," Started Madam Pomfrey. "The swelling's gone down and the bruise is getting smaller, but I still thing you should use this." She finished handing me a jar. 

"Bruise 'B' Gone?" I questioned.

"Yes," She replied. "Get someone to put this on at for you for a week and that bruise will be gone in no time!"

"That's it?" I asked surprised, wondering what else she had in store for me.

"Yes!" She said simply, but in a rather joyful manner. She must have been happy to have finally been able to get rid of me. "Oh! I almost forgot. There was something left for you while you were sleeping. I'll go and get it."

            Madam Pomfrey walked into her office and fished for something in the drawers of her desk. "Ha! Got it!" she shouted and hurried back to me.

            She held her hand out to me and there in the palm of her hand laid a key. A beautiful golden key that was of medium size and its handle was encrusted with very rare baby blue diamonds. I couldn't help but gape in fascination at the beautiful key that shimmered in the light.

            I took the key and headed full speed towards the door. Curiosity getting the better of me, I turned to face Madam Pomfrey.

"Why was your only condition the 'Bruise 'B' Gone'?" I questioned.

"Have you taken a whiff of it dear?" She grinned evilly.

I looked from her to the jar before opening it and taking a sniff of the yellowish-green ointment. I my face retorted in disgust and I nearly fainted.

"OH MY GOD, that smells like CRAP!" I choked out.

"I was right." I thought. "The devil IS a girl."

            I closed the jar, my eyes now turning glassy, nearly in tears from awful smell before I took off out of the infirmary. It took every ounce of my strength to ignore the still ever present twinges of pain.

~**~**~**~

            Within no time, I had reached the Ravenclaw common room. My time in the infirmary having taken its toll, I couldn't for the life of me remember the password. After giving it several serious attempts that all failed, I was reduced to yelling out passwords that to any passer by would have been rather odd.

"Monkey Butt!" 

"Huzzah!"

"Nut Munch!"

"Scallywag!"

"**PURPLE WENCH EATER!" **I yelled at the picture and still the raven wouldn't budge.

"Unicorn horn." A voice I recognized rang from behind me.

            The raven flew around the portrait and the door opened. I turned around and standing there with a face confused between amusement and disappointment was… Garrick.

"Perfect!" I thought sarcastically. "Just, perfect! Just the person I wanted to see right now!"

"Thanks." I said feeling the enemy force of butterflies invading my stomach and trying to force them down.

"No problem." He said his tone of voice quivered as he tried to hold back what I suspected to be anger towards me and disappointment. "After all, what are _'friends'_ for?" He said emphasizing friends and crossing his arms across his chest, looking pointedly at me.

"Yes, what else are they for?" I questioned wondering where he'd go with this.

"Well, lately it's hard to say. Especially since some friends as of late have been saying they're my friend and then _'stabbing' me in the back!" He said heatedly._

"Oh, really?" I said in a tone of innocence and anger about being accused of something. "Well, if I've done something _'that' bad, then let's cut the crap and you can tell __'exactly' what's wrong because this is __'obviously' NEWS TO ME!" I shot back the anger in my voice soaring to an unseen high. _

            Not wanting to step down and look like he was scared of me he shouted back angrily, "You _'kissed' Percy Weasley! What _'isn't'_ wrong with that?"_

"My kissing Percy has _'nothing'_ to do with this!" I reasoned.

"It has _'everything'_ to do with this!" He said desperately back.

"Oh, really, well then tell me. How the _'fuck' does my kissing Percy got __'anything' to do with my stabbing __'you' in the back as friend?" I raged at him, my tone of voice lowering as came to the brink of tears._

            He could only look at me regretfully and occasionally open his mouth as if to speak before closing it.

"That's what I thought." I said with finality, staring at Garrick intensely in the eyes before turning and walking through the portrait opening. The waves of my fury acting like a shield, barricaded me away from interaction with the other students in the common room. When I walked up the steps it didn't even seem as though my feet were even touching them. I soon reached my dormitory and turned the knob hard and let the door swing in on its own accord.

            I walked in placing the key and 'Bruise 'B' Gone' on the table. I continued walking towards my part of the room, unhooking my cloak and letting it fall carelessly to the floor before I flopped down hard on my bed and fell asleep in my uniform. My mind soon raged with anger filled dreams and the waves of anger that had first been there continued to grow.

~**~**~**~

A/N: WAH!!! Sorry it took so long for me to post this… I've just been really weighed down with homework lately… :S I'm gonna try and keep posting chapters as often as I used to but, I have exams coming up so my teachers are really loading on the homework… As always, I'd like to thanks those of you who have been reviewing and well, keep it up… lol… Till next time!!!

Jenny,Lee McD


	15. Stupid Defective Clock!

_Disclaimer: You know the drill… See chapter One… ;)_

A/N: I'M BACK!!!! Yup… That's right… The master of turns in the road is back!!! Heh heh… Well, exams are done and my guidance counselor hasn't called me yet so, I'm thinking I passed… *noodles* I also got burnt at my friend's cottage and am starting to peel… :S So, a message to the youngsters.. WEAR YOUR SUNSCREEN!!! Thank you… Enjoy the chapter… ;)

~**~**~**~

**Stupid Defective Clock**

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Oi!" I jumped out of bed in surprise, immediately regretting it. "Argh, my back, bloody clock alarm! Erg… Make me hurt myself why don't you?" I shouted moodily at the clock.

            As I looked down at it, I saw that it read 2 am.

"OH!!!, You've got to be marfing kidding me! ALRIGHT!!! Who set the bloody clock for 2 am?" I questioned loudly, waking the other occupants of the room. I turned to look at each of the accusingly.

"What are you on about?" Sheena asked sleepily.

"Yeah" Penny mumbled "I didn't hear the clock go off."

            I stood looking confused at the other girls and then at the clock.

"Come on, now!" I sighed turning back to the girls and losing my patience "This isn't funny anymore. Just tell me who did it then we can all go back to bed."

"Am, none of us did it." Kate said with all sincerity.

            The girls got comfortable in their beds and pulled close their drapes, leaving me standing alone in the dark. I turned back to the clock to check the alarm setting. It was still set for 6:30 am.

"What the fuck!?!" I thought furrowing my brow. "Sheena must be right… it must be faulty or something." I finished thinking to myself, setting the clock back to reading the time.

            I turned back to my bed and began to get in. Suddenly, the room was lit by a bright blue light. I turned to see what it was; ignoring the twinge of pain I received for my swift movement. The face of the clock no longer displayed the time but the words, "use the key!" I gasped in shock and screamed for the girls.

"Guys, get up!"

"Honestly Am!" Penny shouted in complaint opening her drapes. "Go to-!" She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes too, landed on the clock.

            Snoring had filled the room as someone had evidently gone back to sleep.

"Am! How'd you get the clock to do that? And what's that suppose to mean?" Penny questioned pointing at the face of the clock.

            No sooner than she had motioned to it, the clock stopped glowing blue and went back to its previous state. I sat staring blankly at the clock wondering, "What the hell was that?"

            Penny looked at me, fear etched on her face, "Am, how and why did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted enraged that she could even think of blaming me.

"Yeah right, Am! You were the only one near the clock and only you heard it go off! Now… what did you do!?!" Penny raged at me.

"Look!" I shouted. I had finally had enough. "I've had a bad day _already_ and it's only 2 am! I don't need this so _I'm going to bed! Goodnight Penny!!! I hope you find out who __really did it because IT! WASN'T! ME!!!" I raged back at her._

            She looked at me like a deer in headlights. Evidently, she hadn't expected backlash from me. Feeling that I would get nowhere from standing there looking at her, I turned away and got into bed, pulling the drapes closed around it.

            I got under my blankets and laid staring at the ceiling as my back throbbed from all my harsh movements. "Aw Shoot! I didn't use the 'Bruise 'B' Gone'! Ack, my back is sooo going to kick my ass tomorrow!" I thought, mentally slapping myself for my stupidity.

            I listened closely to the sounds of the room and heard a bed squeak. Penny had finally gone back to bed. After staring at the ceiling thinking about what had just transpired, my eyes drooped closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~**~**~**~

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"OH FUCK NO! NOT AGAIN!" I yelled angrily as I heard the clock. I quickly turned over once again ignoring the pain and covered my head with my pillow.

"Am, get up!" An angry Sheena yelled pulling back the drapes of my bed.

"It wasn't me! I didn't fuck with the clock! You must be right, okay!?! It fucking faulty." I said loudly before anyone could accuse me.

"You know I'd agree with you Am," started Sheena "that is… if it weren't 6:30 am and time for you to get your bloody arse out of bed!" 

            I uncovered my head from underneath my pillow and looked up at Sheena to see that she, in fact, had not been kidding. "Oh, fuck me!" I said in utter annoyance.

"Sorry, but I don't do that with people who go to bed in their uniform. That's so passé." She teased. I looked down and turned scarlet realizing that I hadn't even taken the time to change into my pajamas. "Now come on! We have to get to the Great Hall for breakfast" She said like a true friend.

"Where's Penny and the rest of the girl's?" I asked noticing the other beds were empty.

"Penny got up and roused the other girls so they could leave and get breakfast and not have to deal with you after last night." Sheena admitted.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I questioned rather sadly.

"'cause, friends just don't do that to friends." She answered simply.

            I smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks." I was glad I at least hadn't scared off one of them. "Well, I'm gonna shower and stuff so, if you want you can head down to breakfast." I said kindly to her. She nodded somewhat hesitantly before taking off. "I'll see you down there!" She called to me and then was gone.

            With great trouble, due to my back stiffening in the night, I managed to take a shower and get dressed in my robes, doing little else with my hair than brushing it and letting it be.

            After I was finished getting ready, I tromped down the many staircases and through the many hallways before coming to a halt in front of the Great Hall. The immense size of it still surprised me having been in it only once as of yet.

"Well," I thought "here goes nothing!"

            The door slowly opened inwards and I let a few students enter in before me. I soon followed them, ready to face the whole of Hogwarts and anything they could possibly throw at me.

~**~**~**~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!!! I have some more coming soon… As I said in a previous update in one of my other fics, since it's summer I'm able to update more so look forward to seeing more of "Hogwarts: I Defy Thee" and my other fics in the future. Till next time, read, review, relax!!! Lurve yous!!!


	16. Friends Stand up for Friends

_Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it!?! I don't own Harry Potter and that also mean I'm making absolutely NO profit from this… I write it only because I enjoy writing and because I like to make others enjoy the world of reading…_

A/N: Ok… Well, it was brought to my attention that someone, other than myself; is rather put off by the vulgar language of Amalin… However, there is a reason for it… The language for the benefit of you, the readers, and myself; will be cleaner in this and the following chapter as Amalin begins to find herself… I too don't exactly enjoy writing the vulgarity into my story but, since it is one of Amalin's major flaws I had to… But, as I said future chapters, including this one, ARE cleaner… And as for plot development well… For a while, I was wondering how I was going to get to my ending but, I've finally figured it out… The chapter with the clock IS somewhat significant to the plot but, as you said, not so much… This chapter coming has something important to it, actually, come to think of it… A few things, although they may not be evident… So, please be patient… You'll see… Oh, by the way… Anyone figure out who brought the key to Amalin yet??? ;)

**Friends stand up for Friends**

            The Great Hall was just as I had seen it previously. The sole exception was the sunlight that shone down from the enchanted ceiling. Though I knew a storm would eventually destroy my somewhat happy mood, I couldn't help but look up and enjoy the warmth of the Sun against my face.

"Ooph!" I let out as I bumped into something hard. "Oi! Watch where you're going you bloody-"

  
"Bloody what?" Challenged the voice of the last person I wanted to see. I looked up and there staring down at me with a malicious glint in his eye was Marcus Flint.

"Bloody Git, that's what!" I finished angrily, getting over my initial shock. "What is it with you and running me over all the time?" I asked him looking around to find my roommates sitting down at our table and being nowhere near enough to save me with this barbaric Slytherin creep.

"Why are you always trying to get yourself hurt?" He shot acting he was so much better than me. "Besides you're the one who always bumps into me. If I didn't know better, I'd think you fancied me."

"Well, I'm glad you know better." I said acidly to him, penetrating him with an icy glare.

"You're lucky I'm a gentleman or I'd have shown you your place just now." He said with his voice as icy as my glare.

"Is that a threat **Mossy Mountain Mouth**?" I challenged using my personal nickname for him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He whispered threateningly, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Get away from her, Flint!" A strong, Scottish accented, voiced called out.

_"Thank God for Oliver!"_ I shouted happily in my head while remaining indifferent on the outside.

"And why should I Wood?" Flint moved his challenging gave to Oliver and quirking an eyebrow that sent shivers through my body.

"Because if you don't move away from her, I'll have to **make you move away from her." Oliver threw back at Flint as he came to stand next to me.**

Oliver glared, anger waves vibrating off of him, until Marcus took a few steps back. 

"Creep" I spat at Flint the second he was far enough away from me that I was safe.

            His face screwed up with anger, knowing full well that he couldn't attack me as he'd like to have with Oliver there. "Well, at least **I'm not the disgrace to my house!" Flint spat acidly at me, making an even deeper dent in my already weakened pride of myself. **

If looks could truly kill, the look Oliver was giving Flint could have killed him, resurrected him and killing him again numerous times. I thought Oliver was on the brink of exploding with fury.

            However, I nearly took a heart attack as a hand shot out from the other side of me, knocking Fling flat on his backside. A flash of read moved up beside me. There, now standing beside me looking determined and utterly pissed, was Percy.

"Never touch her again Flint. I don't like resorting to violence but I will if I have to." Percy stated, his voice trembling from his anger.

            I was so thankful to have Percy as a friend right then and that's what he truly was… my friend. He'd barely now me for a short length of time and yet he still knew that my greatest weakness was self-pride and he stood up for me. The teachers were down from their table and surrounded us within seconds.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall scolded. "Just what do you think you're doing? I know your family and I **know** they've taught you better than this!"

            Percy looked like a puppy dragging its tail between its legs. I felt so awful.

"As for you, Mr. Flint!" she continued to boom. "Nothing gives you the right to do what you did to Ms. McBlain. Both you and Mr. Weasley shall serve detention." McGonagall sentenced.

I was completely shocked. Percy only nodded his head and Flint remained indifferent this being a habitual thing for him.

"Please Professor," I spoke before thinking "it's my fault. I baited Mossy… er… Marcus. I'm the real one who should serve detention, not Percy. He was just trying to protect me."

            McGonagall sighed, "Still Ms. McBlain, Mr. Weasley' actions we far less than acceptable."

"I understand that professor" I once again interrupted her thoughts "but, I am to blame for those actions not Percy. It's my fault."

            McGonagall looked at me considering. "Very well, both you and Mr. Flint will serve detention today after classes. Now, everyone, back to your tables." The teachers departed us, but the eyes of the students didn't.

"Come on Am, let's go sit down." Oliver said, placing both his hands on my shoulders protectively and steering me towards the Gryffindor table, unintentionally causing me pain as his nail dug into my shoulders. He was still evidently pissed at Flint. Percy followed closely behind us.

            Though we had decided to follow the professors' instructions, apparently Flint hadn't gotten enough. "Yeah, that's it, run away!" Flint taunted, "That's all you Weasleys seem to ever do! And Amalin, what's wrong? Are you too much of a coward like your **dear** friend Wood to stand up for your own pride?"

            That was the last straw. Within seconds Oliver had ran the length of the Hall we'd just crossed and began to beat Flint to a bloody pulp. Once again the professors ran down from their table and had separated the boys in record time.

            McGonagall was outraged. "Never in my years!" She shouted.

            After a stern speaking from McGonagall, the boys each received a detention, another in Marcus' case, and were escorted to their respective tables. I ended up sitting down at the Gryffindor table, having been guided there this time by Percy.

"Thanks guys, but you didn't have to do that." I said unsure of what else to say.

            Oliver was too busy mumbling curses under his breath towards Flint to answer.

"Come now, Amalin!" Percy said starting to grab for his breakfast. "You didn't actually think we'd leave you in Flint's clutches now did you?" He questioned smiling down at me as if nothing was wrong and I hadn't done anything out of the ordinary the last time I saw him.

"No, I guess not." I said smiling gently back at him before letting him get back to eating.

_"Gut check time, right **now**, Amalin!"_ I thought to myself. _"Do or do you not like the boy?"_ I let out a defeated and luckily unnoticed sigh before continuing. _"Yes, he just saved you. But, Oliver just saved you too. Does that mean you like him as more than a friend too? I THINK NOT!  That's right! So, Oliver's just a really good friend. There you go. That means that Percy too is just… a really good friend… end of story."_

"Am, you ok?" Oliver's voice shook me from my inner struggle.

"Er… uh… Yeah, I'm –I'm fine. Thanks." I said giving my head a soft shake. "Um… Do either of you know where I get my schedule?" I asked, realizing I had no idea where I was going today.

"Am!" It was Penny. "I almost forgot. Here's your class schedule!" She said handing me my schedule.

            I was completely freaked out. It was like she had read my mind. "ER… Th-Thanks." I stammered out taking my schedule.

"Well, the girls and I are off. Later." She said not even waiting for my answer before turning on her heal and heading towards the others at the exit.

"Er.. Save me a seat in… er…" I looked down at my schedule. "Potions!" I shouted after her.

            Penny didn't acknowledge me_. "Is she mad at me? Or did she think I was mad at her from last night."_ I wondered. _"Why would she be mad at me" I didn't do anything! She must think I'm still mad at her. DAMN!"_

"Well… That was rather rude of her." Percy commented. Oliver nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess." I agree non-committed. "Well, I'm heading off to class guys. See yas later!"

"Bye!" They chorused loudly to me as I got up carefully, feeling only a twinge in my back, and headed towards the exit of the Great Hall.

~**~**~**~

A/N: Ok… Plot development… There **was a little in this chapter sort of… I'm setting up some quick paced plot development coming up… Next chapter is Am's first day of classes and Oliver and Percy let her know of her vulgarity so… Read and review… Things will start developing quicker REAL soon… Promise… Till next time!!!**


End file.
